The Gold of Capricorn
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Four pirates find a treasure, years later their kids embark on a journey to find it. Kai is kidnapped by pirates not knowing his twin is one and he learns the turth about his parents. summary sucks R&R Kai
1. Prelude The Begining

**SB/Kierra: What is this story about?**

_Annie: It's a pirate story. You remember the story __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, don't you, Kierra?_

**SB/Kierra: Yes I remember.**

_Annie: Well this is my version of that story, and there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: And I'm going to be in this story too, right?**

_Annie: Yes you are, we are BOTH going to pirates. We don't own anything except Dwight, Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned. SB/Kierra is going to be herself in this fic and I will be myself as well, I'll be known as Beka._

Summary: Four pirates find a treasure, years later after they die, their kids embark on a journey to find it. Kai is separated from his twinand gets kidnapped by pirates not knowing that his twin sister is one of them and he lreans the truth behind the death of his parents. Read to find out what happens and REVIEW!!!!!!

* * *

**Prelude-The Beginning**

Four 17 year old boys were busy building a ship, two of the boys were twin brothers their names were Dwight Zagto Moraski and Nicolas Ascot Moraski, and they both had dark blue hair and crimson eyes. Their two friends were Dean Mason Remington, who had blue-black hair, and dark purple eyes that looked black from a distance; and Roger Jacob Norville, who had blue hair that looked purple in the sunlight and bright green eyes. The four had been best friends since they were 5 years old and now they were planning to set sail on the ship they were building, they were going to call it the **_"Blazing Nova"_** it took them a year to finish the ship, and then they asked some of their friends to join them as their crew.

Their friends agreed and the **_"Blazing Nova"_** set sail and they started to plunder every ship and Port they came upon. Soon the four 18 year old pirates found an island and in a cave on it, they found four treasure chests that had the symbol of Capricorn on them. They realized that they had found "The Gold of Capricorn" and they decided to leave the gold and they and the crew built four doors and two tests that would allow Dwight's, Nicolas's, Dean's, Roger's children, if they had any, to prove they were worthy of the treasure.

The four of them left and sailed into Port Sesame where Dwight, Dean and Roger met three women who were best friends. Their names were Ramona Fawn Fitzgerald who fell in love with Dean; Alanna Deirdre Emerson who fell for Roger; and Emeraude Bonnie MacMurray who fell head over heals for Dwight. They married the three women they fell in love with and Ramona, Alanna and Emeraude joined their husbands Dean, Roger and Dwight and Nicolas who was not yet married, out at sea. They took the women to the island were the 'gold of Capricorn' was and they had named the island _"Crimson Skull Island"_ for the color of the sand and a giant rock. While there Dean and Roger realized that Ramona and Alanna were pregnant and Dwight and Nicolas had a chat about the future.

"Nicolas, I want you to know something." Dwight said as he led his brother away from everyone else.

"What is it Dwight?" Nicolas asked.

"If I die before Emma has any kids, for any reason, I want you to have my half of the treasure." Dwight explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Nicolas asked him.

"Yes. I'm sure, baby brother. Very sure." Dwight said as they got back on the ship.

Three months later Dwight and Emeraude were on their way to Port Royal when they were caught in a storm, one that destroyed their ship and killed everyone on board. Nicolas was saddened that his twin brother was dead; he remembered the talk he had with Dwight three months ago on _"Crimson Skull Island."_ A month later Nicolas, Dean, and Roger went to Port Phoenix, but they didn't plunder the port. Nicolas met a young 18 year old woman, who said her name was Kasmira Anne Hiwatari and she was the governor's daughter. After a week Dean and Roger left Port phoenix and returned to Port Sesame leaving Nicolas behind. The governor was not happy that his only daughter had fallen for a pirate. Kasmira told him to call her Kammy, as she did not lesion to her father and fell in love and married Nicolas.

Five months later Romona and Alanna gave birth to girls, Alanna named her daughter Kierra Emeraude Norville, and Ramona named her daughter Rebecca Serenity Remington. Kasmira had also gotten pregnant and nine months later, when Kierra and Rebecca were a year old, she gave birth to twins; a boy and a girl. The boy was named Kai Alexander Moraski and his twin sister was named Catherine Anne Moraski.

Then one day, three months after Kai and Cathy were born, Nicolas and Kasmira left Port phoenix, were they have been living, to visit Dean, Ramona, and their daughter Kierra, and Roger, and his wife Alanna, and their child Rebecca, who they called Beka for short, in Port Sesame but they never made it. The governor of Port phoenix, Voltaire Hiwatari, was furious that his only child, his baby girl, had married a pirate. Kai and Cathy were in Port Phoenix when their grandfather Voltaire had their parents killed. When Dean and Roger learned what had happened to Nicolas and his wife Kammy, they were furious. They wanted vowed to get revenge, but they also knew that it could take years. They knew the truth and told their children the truth about Nicolas and Kammy's deaths; they also knew that the governor would tell everyone that they were killed by pirates.

* * *

5 years later Catherine Anne Hiwatari; her last name was changed when her parents were killed by pirates as her grandfather told her and her twin brother Kai; skipped down to the dock and found her favorite captain. 

"Morning Captain Hawkie!!!!" she chirped happily as the Captain looked down and smiled at the five year old in front of him.

"Good morning Kitten. Dressed to go sailing, I see." he chuckled as Cathy nodded her head.

Captain Hawkins is the Captain of Port Phoenix's navy fleet, to 5 year old Catherine he was Captain Hawkie and in return he called her Kitten. Cathy love sailing and Captain Hawkins was always more than happy to let her come aboard when they set sail, and it was always to somewhere close by. Captain Hawkins always had Cathy go into the cabin and stay there until he said it was safe to come out if they ran into trouble of some sort. Today though was going to be different, they ran into some pirates on their way back to Port Phoenix. Captain Hawkins didn't have time to get Cathy into the cabin when they were attacked, the Captain of the pirates saw Cathy heading towards Captain Hawkins and grabbed her and took her to his ship and they sailed away.

"_**SHE'S WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Governor Voltaire Hiwatari bellows at Captain Hawkins, who flinches, later that day.

"The pirate Captain grabbed her as she ran towards me. I was going to put her in the cabin until it was safe to come out, but I didn't get the chance to do so." He explained to the governor.

"Presea is gone?" asked 5 year old Kai, who was being held by Boris.

"Yes Grandson. She is gone, but don't worry we will get her back. Right gentlemen?" Voltaire said as Boris and Captain Hawkins nodded their heads fearfully.

Kai didn't know what to do, he missed his sister, he hopped that she was okay where ever the pirates took her. Boris brought Kai back to his friends and told him not to worry about his sister. Kai agreed and watched Boris leave.

"What did your grandfather want?" asked 6 year old Tala.

"Presea's gone, she went out sailing with Captain Hawkie again and they ran into pirates on their way home. Captain Hawkie said that the pirate captain grabbed Presea and took her away." Kai told his friends; Tala, 6 year old Spencer, 5 year old Brian, and 4 year old Ian; sadly.

Two days later Cathy finds herself in Port Sesame and the Captain of the pirates that kidnapped her bumps into another pirate who is surprised when he sees her eyes.

"What is your name little one?" the other pirate asks her.

"Catherine Anne Hiwatari." She said as he paled, slightly.

"Hiwatari. I don't believe it." He muttered to himself.

"What's your name?" Cathy asked him.

"My name is Dean Mason Remington and I am a captain of the **_"Blazina Nova."_** I own half the ship, my friend Roger Jacob Norville owns the other half of it and is also a captain of the same ship." Dean told her, before turning to the pirate that had kidnapped her.

"Do you know whose daughter this is?" he demanded angrily.

"No..." the pirate said slowly.

"Her eyes, you fool!!! Look at her eyes!!! There were only two men with eyes like that and they're both dead!!!" Dean yelled as Cathy looked on.

"But I don't..." he started to say.

"Nicolas and Dwight, you moron!!!!! Nicolas had two kids a boy and a girl!!!!! They both have his eye!!!!!!" Dean yelled at him.

"You know papa?" Cathy asked Dean, who looked at her.

"Yes. I knew your father and your mother also." Dean said after he clamed down.

"What were they like? Were they really killed by pirates? Grandfather won't answer because he gets really mad when we ask him. Do you know what this thing is and what it's for? Ferio has one too" Cathy asked Dean eagerly as he smiled and chuckled.

Dean takes Cathy to his home and introduces her to his wife Ramona Fawn Remington and his 6 year old daughter Rebecca Serenity Remington; and he told her everything about her father and uncle and their wives and the truth about the death of her parents. He let Cathy stay with him and his family, and she befriends Beka and Kierra Emeraude Norville who was also 6 years old. Five month later as Dean and Roger where returning to Port Sesame after going to _"Crimson Skill Island"_ were they had built four stone crosses, for Dwight Zagato Moraski, Emeraude Bonnie Moraski, Nicolas Ascott Moraski, and Kasmira Anne Moraski, when they were caught and hung by the governor in Port phoenix.

* * *

_Annie: There you have it._

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it. This is only the first chapter and you know fully well that I want the readers to know who's who and who married who and how everything got to be the way it is._

**SB/Kierra: Oh right. Well we hope you enjoyed it.**

_Annie: The next chapter will take place fourteen years later. Review!!!!!! Bye!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Fourteen Years Later

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: Like I said before in the last chapter this story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter, and I have decided that I will update every saturday or sunday, so enjoy the chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**Fourteen Years Later**

The prisoners' attention was gathered at the far end of the dungeon, when the large wooden door opened. A tall blond haired man walked in first, carrying a torch. Behind him followed a young girl, with dark blue hair with slate blue highlights that was pulled back into a french braid. The wooden door slammed shut by a purple haired man, with a mean smile on his face.

The girl wore a two tone blue tube top with one strap on the right side, a gold armband on the right arm, with dark red trousers that had light red patches. She also had a pair of black boots that were caked in mud, and covered the bottom of her trousers and a gold chocker that had a light pink heart daggling from it. Round her waist was an ice blue ribbon.

They carried on to a cell wordlessly, ignoring the cheers and whistles from the other inmates. When they reached an empty cell, the purple haired man quickly unlocked it and shoved the girl in.

"Watch it mate!!!!! Is that anyway to treat the governor's granddaughter?" the girl snapped.

"What do you mean by that? How do you know the governor has a granddaughter?" He asked.

"I know because I am. I also know that his grandson has a twin sister, an identical one at that." She smiled.

"Everyone knows that." Spencer scoffs.

"Oh yeah then why do I resemble him so much? A change of clothes and you will see me NOT as a pirate but as the governor's granddaughter." She replies.

"Yeah right." Spencer said.

"December 17, 1985." She said quickly.

"Hey, that's..." Bryan started to say.

"The governor's grandson and granddaughter's birthday. I know." She said.

"How do you know that?" Spencer asked her.

"I know it because it's my birthday." She replied.

"Come on Bryan. We need to get everything ready for Miss Moraski's hanging tomorrow." Spencer huffs and smirks. Spencer took off dragging Bryan; who was thinking about what she had said; away, sealing Catherine Phoenix Moraski's only way out.

"Fools, they don't believe me when I speak the truth." She mutters.

* * *

Kai Hiwatari, grandson to the Governor, stared out of his bedroom window to see the sea. In his left hand was a small gold trinket, on a leather strap. Kai had no idea what it was; only that it belonged to his father and felt that it was meant to open something. He also knew that his twin sister; who had been kidnapped by a pirate fourteen years earlier; had a similar gold trinket on a leather strap that had belonged to their uncle; their father's brother. Kai was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bedroom door open.

"Hey Kai."

Kai turned to see his best friend, Tala. He gave him a small curt nod, before looking back at the sea.

"Why so glum?" Tala asked, raising his eyebrow at his friend. Kai said nothing. Tala sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"What's up? You worried about the celebration tomorrow?" Tala paused, as he sat himself down on a chair. The red head swung his legs over the side, resting them on the arm rest. "Seriously though, it's gonna be great. Apart from the fact that Boris is gonna be Commodore. Free food, free booze and we get to watch the public hanging of a pirate." Tala smiled to himself.

"Do you even know who the pirate is?" Kai asked suddenly. Tala glanced over at his shorter friend.

"Nope, and I don't rightly care either. She's a pirate. Enough said." The red head muttered in reply. Kai turned to look at him levelly.

"That _pirate_ is Catherine Phoenix Moraski. She owns _**The Blazing Nova**_ with her two friends. I know for a fact that..." Kai trailed off, when he heard something.

The Russian stared out the window, when he caught sight of a ship. Its cannons were firing right at the port.

* * *

"I know those guns!!!!"

The other prisoners stared at Cathy as she leapt up, and looked out the small bared window. "It's the Nova." She sighed happily. Cathy never doubted her friends.

"_**The Blazing Nova**_? I've heard about her. She's been preying on ports, looking for a treasure. Leaves no survivors." One of the inmates whispered fearfully. Cathy laughed loudly when she heard this.

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head. Her crew is only coming after one person. Me!!!!" she grinned, pointing to herself. Another inmate joined in.

"How do you know the crew will come for you?" he hissed, seriously P.Oed at the girl's attitude. Cathy walked over to him, her face holding a sly smirk.

"Mate, I'm Phoenix Moraski. Savvy? I know the crew will come for me, because I own a third of that ship." She smiled, before the large wooden door opened.

"Yo Cat? You in here?" Came a familiar British voice. Cathy's smirk grew as she leaned against the bars of her prison.

"Right here Beka. Thought you'd never turn up." Cathy replied.

* * *

_Annie: Oh and before I forget...in this story I'm British and Kierra is half British and half Russian._

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	3. Catherine Escapes

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you My Harlequin Romance, for reviewing the previous chapter enjoy the chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**Catherine Escapes**

The wolf whistles were louder as Beka entered the prison. Her dark blond hair was so short you couldn't do anything with it. She wore a purple bandana around her head to keep her hair out of her bight blue eyes, a pink v-neck shirt with the ends cut in strips at the sleeves and at the waist. With it was a pair of navy blue trousers that had big patches missing, with black boots over the bottom of them.

A purple haired girl with light blue highlights darted out from behind her, and stopped in front of Cathy's cell. This girl wore a similar outfit as Cathy but her shirt was two-tone red and the strap was on the other side, her trousers were sky blue with ice blue patches and she had on black boots. She also had a gold chocker with an ice blue heart around her neck and around her left arm was a sliver arm band.

The Russian smirked. "Bout time." she chuckled. Beka gave her a high five.

"Do you really think we'd leave you to rot in a cell?" she smiled back, before glancing down at the purple haired girl. "How's it going Kierra?" she questioned.

The lock gave a small click, and Kierra smirked as she pulled it open. Cathy skipped out, waving her arms around. "I'm free, I'm free!" she cheered. Suddenly Cathy skipped over to a wooden cupboard and began to pull out a few things. The other prisoners watched as a gun was strapped to Cathy's left hip, a sword strapped to her right hip and a large ice blue hat was placed on her head.

"Come on. The others will be getting more plunder then us." Kierra muttered, with a thick British accent, opening the wooden door. The two other followed her out, ignoring the pleas from the other prisoners.

* * *

Kai drew his sword and ran into the market place. He had never seen so much chaos, and he knew at once pirates were to blame.

Girls were screaming, and fires raged. Suddenly out of no-where, Cathy appeared before Kai. "Well, well, well!!!! If it isn't the Governor's grandson. Fancy crossing blades with a pirate?" she chuckled, her sword shining in the fire, not realizing that it was her twin. Kai let out a battle cry and went for the kill.

Somewhere else in the port, Tyson Granger and his friend Ray Kon, were stealing as much stuff as they could. Tyson turned and caught sight of Cathy. "Hey Ray, is that Phoenix?" he asked. The neko-jin raised an eyebrow before nodding his head.

"Yep. Looks like she's fighting the Governor's grandson." he replied, pulling a sack over his shoulder. "Come on!" Ray ordered, nodding his head towards _**The Blazing Nova**_.

Kai gritted his teeth as both of them were caught in a deadlock. Cathy suddenly gasped, before pulled free and backed away. Kai stumbled back and glared at Cathy. "Ferio? Is it really you?" she asked using her childhood nickname for her twin. Kai stared at her, not believing what he just heard.

"Presea?" Kai asked as he stepped forward. Only to have Kevin hit him across the back of the head, with a sliver candle holder.

The pirate chuckled and shook her head, as he and his impish friend, Joseph, headed back to _**The Blazing Nova**_ Cathy scratched her forehead, and stared at her twin. Shrugging, Cathy grabbed hold of him and brought him back to her ship.

"Bloody hell brother. You weight a ton." she groaned.

* * *

"STOP!! Were are you going with Master Kai?" Captain Hawkins yelled as Cathy turned around to face him.

"Dunga!! Take him below for me!!" Cathy called over her shoulder.

"Aye Captain Catherine!" Dunga said before taking Kai from Cathy and walking onto the ship and disappeared.

"Hello Captain Hawkie, long time no see!!!" Cathy giggled.

"K...kitten?!" Captain Hawkins asked surprised.

"Yes it is I. Do not worry about Ferio, he will be fine, I will make sure of it!!!" Cathy said as she walked backwards onto the ship.

"It was good to see you again, Captain Hawkie!!! When this is over Ferio and I will return!!" She yelled laughingly as the ship pulled away from the Port.

"KITTEN!!!!" Captain Hawkins yelled as he watched the ship sail away, he could still see his young mistress; that had been kidnapped by a pirate that had attacked his ship when she had been out sailing with him fourteen years ago; was watching him standing there on the dock.

* * *

After awhile Cathy went down to the cell where her brother was. "This is only for the time being." she whispered to him. Walking to the top deck, Cathy stretched and looked; a little sadly; at the shrinking Port Phoenix.

"Welcome back Cathy!" some of the pirates called. The Russian smiled, waving them off, and joined her friends in the cabin. She slipped in wordlessly, as Beka looked over her necklace as Kierra sat on the table next to her looking at her own necklace. They were shaped like a key, but there was not other part to it.

"So how was jail?" Beka asked suddenly. She smirked at her friend, as Cathy grabbed an apple and sat down. The Russian pirate shrugged, placing her feet on the table.

"Dunno. Wasn't in there long enough." she replied, before something shoved its head under her arm. She squeaked again and cuddled her pet panther. The black panther was fully grown and had an ice blue collar around its neck. "Alcyone! How ya been? I bet you missed me." she cooed, as the panther purred happily. Beka chuckled, grabbed a raisin from the fruit bowl.

"Mokona!" she called. A little tan and black pet monkey swung from his perch, and slowly took the raisin out of her hand. Mokona had a sliver collar. He sat on the table nibbling it as a reddish brown wolf walked up to Kierra who petted it.

"Good boy Inouva." Kierra whispered softly. Inouva was a reddish brown wolf that was more red than brown and he had a gold collar

"So, where to now?" Cathy asked, still petting Alcyone.

"Port Sesame. I do believe we may find something there from our dear hostage." Beka chuckled.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Why dose Cathy have a pet panther? I want one too.**

_Annie: You wanted a wolf, Kierra. You bugged me to no end until I agreed to let you have a wolf. Plus it was only recently that I decided that instead of a beagle she would have a panther, a black one at that._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...**

_Annie: I will let you have a panther in the next story that we are both in, okay?_

**SB/Kierra: Okay. We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	4. The Last Key Found

_Annie: We're back!!!!!! Oh and just so you know if a week as past and no one reviwed my story I won't update until some one does._

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you My Harlequin Romance!!!!!

* * *

_

**The Last Key Found**

"Kai!!!!!"

The Russian shook his head and sat up.

"Kai!!!!!!"

Kai glanced over to a few wooden crates to see red hair. "Tala!!!! What are you doing here?" he asked. Tala smiled, as he crept from his hiding place. His pet wolf, Wolborg followed.

"I crept on board when I saw you being dragged away. I guess you were right about Phoenix then huh?" the red head smirked. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Just get me out of here." he hissed. However before Tala could get the door unlocked, the door to the storage compartment opened. "Tala, hide!!!!" Kai ordered. Tala scampered off with Wolborg close behind. A shadow fell over Kai.

"Come on you. You're invited to a dinner with Kierra, Beka, and Phoenix." Ozuma grunted, unlocking the door. Kai raised an eyebrow. When the door was opened, Kai let his fist fly. Ozuma caught it, and twisted it behind Kai's back. "Don't try it!!!" Ozuma hissed, before dragging Kai towards the top of the boat.

* * *

Mokona the monkey sat on the table, as Ray and Mariah set the food out. No sooner had they left, the little monkey scrambled off and started to eat some fruit from a little bowl. Beka sat at one side of the table, facing Kierra. 

Beka wore a sky blue tank top, with a black skirt and a royal sleeveless jacket that reached to her knees. She had a gold clip that was encrusted with diamonds. Kierra wore a black and red top, with dark blue jeans and the same brown boots. Perched on her head, was her favorite hat with a large red feather. Cathy was wearing the same outfit as before as she stood facing the window with her hands behind her back. Beka and Kierra talked about various things.

One of them being the treasure known only as _The Gold of Capricorn_.

The door to the cabin opened, and Ozuma pushed Kai inside. Beka smiled as Ozuma left. Kai slowly sat down at the front of the table. Mokona stared at him, before jumping into Beka's lap.

"Help yourself." Kierra ordered, waving a hand at the food on the table. She tossed a chicken leg to Inouva, who sat and began to chew on it happily as Alcyone lay on the floor next to him dozing.

Kai placed some food on his plate, before taking his knife and fork in hand. He slowly began to eat as if he was in front of his grandfather. Beka chuckled to herself, while Kierra rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be polite. You really must be hungry." she pointed out.

Kai started to eat like an animal, tearing chunks out of chicken legs and pieces of bread. Beka noticed some gold flashing around his neck. "Where did you get that?" she asked. Kai stopped eating, before pulling it into view.

"This? It was my father's." the Russian replied. Mokona looked at Beka, who gave a small nod. The monkey slowly made its way over to Kai. He stared at the tan and black monkey, before all of a sudden it grabbed hold of the necklace. It yanked hard, the strap broke and then Mokona darted off.

"Hey!!! Give that back!!" Kai yelled, but the monkey was already by Inouva and Alcyone. The wolf let the monkey sit with him as the panther sat up. Kai didn't want to take his chance with the wolf nor the panther.

"What happened to your father?" Kierra questioned, grabbing a some food. Kai glared at both.

"He was sailing back home with my mother. I was only a baby at the time, and my twin sister and I were looked after by the nurse at our grandfather's house. He told us pirates had killed them." Kai replied. Kierra and Beka glanced at each other before looking at Cathy who heard every word and yet made no move or said anything.

"Take a look Cathy." Beka said as Mokona went over to her with Kai's necklace.

"It's father's key, so what?" Cathy said as she glanced at the necklace out of the corner of her eye, without moving her head.

"You know what this means. We can finally look for the _Gold of Capricorn_ now." Kierra said as Cathy sighed and stayed where she was.

"How can this crew be ordered around by three females." Kai spat suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kierra questioned suddenly. Beka gave her a small warning look, and Kierra gave a small sigh and remained in her chair.

"The crew is happy. Heck, nearly everyone who thinks about becoming a pirate, wants to join _**"The Blazing Nova"**_. Oh and by the way, you're father wasn't killed by pirates." Beka smiled at Kai as she said only three that would turn his world around.

Kai stared at her, confused.

"He was one."

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update at all next week!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	5. The Truth Reveled

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**The Truth Reveled

* * *

**

Kai shook his head quickly, the knife and fork hitting the plate. "No!!! It's not true!! My father was not a pirate!" he yelled. Beka looked at Kierra who had a lazy smirk on her face.

Kierra looked back at Kai. "Okay then, you're father wasn't a pirate. However we have a story that can prove you wrong." she began, standing up. Beka rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing Kierra wanted to perform this small story. Kai folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the three females.

"Whatever you tell me, won't change my mind." he spat.

Kierra grinned. "Years ago, before you, Cathy, me and Beka were born, there were four pirates. World Famous. My father, Roger Jacob Norville." Kierra paused, and pointed to herself.

"Beka's father, Dean Mason Remington." Kierra stood behind Beka and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Dwight Zagato Moraski and his twin brother Nicolas Ascott Moraski. Now, these four owned _**The Blazing Nova**_. Had it built from scratch, maintained it, gathered a crew. I'm getting off topic here. Now as they gathered up treasure, the four friends came across a treasure known only as _the Gold of Capricorn._ This treasure is worth tons and they decided to keep it hidden. They made a promise, that if they have children they would leave clues for them to find. That's where your necklace comes in." Kierra paused, glancing over to Mokona.

Kai's hand shot up round his neck, forgetting the damned tan and black monkey had it. The said tan and black monkey darted over to his master, Beka, handing over Kai's necklace.

"That still doesn't explain about my father being a pirate." Kai added sorely. Kierra tutted under her breath, waving her hand at him.

"I'm getting there, savvy! Anyhow, my father met and married Alanna Deirdre Emerson at Port Sesame. Round about the same time, also at Port Sesame, Dean met and married Ramona Fawn Fitzgerald, and Dwight met and married Emeraude Bonnie Mac Murray. Funny thing is, Beka was born a day after me. Nicolas set sail, leaving _**The Blazing Nova**_ behind and settled in another port. There he met and married a Governor's daughter."

Kai snorted. '_It happened so long ago, it could have been any governor's daughter.' _He told himself. Beka took over.

"Last we heard, he had twins, a son and a daughter. The Governor wasn't too happy to hear about his daughter's marriage. When the governor had his grandson and granddaughter over, whom may I add were only babies; he left the little kids in the care of a nurse. Nicolas and his wife were sailing back home, then...the governor blew the ship up." Beka finished with a shake of her head.

"Excuse me, Beka. Kierra. Cathy."

Two of the said pirates glanced towards the door, where Dunga stood. "What's up?" Beka asked, as Mokona jumped onto her shoulder. Dunga shoved Tala inside the cabin. Wolborg followed.

"I found him hiding. Watch out for the wolf, he's pretty mean." Dunga replied. Tala rubbed his sore shoulder, glancing at Kierra then at Beka then at Cathy who still had her back to everyone else in the room.

Inouva and Wolborg began to have a growling match.

"Beka?" Cathy spoke up for the first time since Beka told Kai that his father was a pirate.

"What's up?" Beka asked.

"Can you and Kierra escort the red head and his wolf back to the cell and leave me and Kai alone for a time?" Cathy asked as she turned around and looked at them for the first time.

"Of course. Come on you lets go, get you wolf too." Beka said as she and Kierra led Tala and Wolborg out of the cabin.

"Do you remember me, Ferio?" Cathy asked Kai.

"Of course I do, Presea. I could never forget you." Kai told his twin sister who walked up to him as he stood and they hugged each other.

"I've missed you so much Ferio." Cathy said.

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Port Sesame with Beka and Kierra. They were telling you the truth about father. He really was a pirate, and grandfather really did kill them." Cathy said as she sat down and talked about what they have been doing for the past fourteen years.

* * *

Port Phoenix tried hard to get over the damage of the pirate attack. Many families had their lives destroyed. One of those families was Governor Voltaire Hiwatari.

"**What do you mean he's gone?"** Governor Voltaire Hiwatari.

Ian, Bryan and Spencer watched silently, as Voltaire paced the large room. Boris stood silent as well. "We checked everywhere for him sir. I believe the pirates have taken him." Boris informed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Captain Hawkins entered the room.

"What is it?" Voltaire demanded as Captain Hawkins gulped.

"Sir, its Mistress Catherine. She's now a pirate and she had Master Kai taken onto the ship when I tried to stop her." Captain Hawkins said.

"I don't believe you." Voltaire hissed softly before he grabbed the nearest thing to him, a Chinese vase, and smashed it off a wall in rage as Captain Hawkins flinched. "I want you to find him!!! Heaven knows what's happening to him. Where's Tala?" Voltaire asked suddenly, noticing they were short one red head. Boris coughed to clear his throat.

"We also believe he went aboard the ship to save Kai, but was not successful." He replied. Voltaire nodded his head.

"He must have gotten on before I got to the ship, for I did not see him." Captain Hawkins added meekly.

"Track them down and bring both of them back. Kill the pirates." Voltaire ordered. Boris, Captain Hawkins, and the three boys saluted the governor and took off.

* * *

"I can't believe he wants to kill his own granddaughter..." Captain Hawkins mutters to himself as he walked back down to his men.

"I seruosly hope he doesn't kill her." he sighs with a shake of his head.

He looked up to the sky and pryed that Cathy, her twin brother Kai, and his friend Tala, would _all_ survive the impending battle that he felt was heading their way. He also felt that there would be a new governor when this whole thing was over, he just hoped they would _all_ return home safely so he could forget what the governor had said.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Why did you say that? ponits to the last part with Captain Hawkins**

_Annie: Because I wanted to and a little something plus I'm hinting at what's to come at the end of this fic._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	6. Resting In Port Sesame

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**Resting in Port Sesame**

The crew of _**"The Blazing Nova"**_ was happy to be home. Don't get them wrong, being a sea was another brilliant thing to them, but home was more of a comfort. Some of the crew, like Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga never grew up in the port. Merely they moved to the small town when they joined Cathy, Beka and Kierra.

When Kai and Tala got a good look at the port, what they found surprised them. Port Sesame was a lot bigger then Port Phoenix. Also it was a lot busier. The two just stopped and stared, before they were rudely pushed down the gang plank by Crusher.

"Where are they going?" Tala asked, pointing to Beka, Cathy, and Kierra. Inouva and Alcyone trailed behind with Mokona the monkey sitting on Inouva's head.

Crusher said nothing as he roughly pushed the two prisoners to an awaiting jail.

* * *

_Crazy Jaguar's Tea Party_ lived up to its name. Not the _tea party_ mind, the _crazy_ part. Fights happened regular, but none of it fazed the three girls. Kierra and Cathy walked off, hoping to find a quiet table. 

Inouva and Alcyone as usually were not to far from their beloved masters. Mokona, on the other hand, perched himself on Beka's shoulder as she went to get a drink.

"Back again. Did it go well?" The bartender asked. He has lost his left eye in a fight and had a scar on his right cheek, and now wore a red eye-patch. He never liked Mokona, but could rightly say anything. Beka nodded her head.

"Oh yes, better then I hoped." She smirked, before ordering the usual drinks.

* * *

"Kai?" 

"Hm."

Tala didn't look at the shorter male. "What were they talking about? You know, the bit about your dad being a pirate." He questioned. Kai sighed, and glared at the red head.

"My father was not a pirate!" he snapped. "At least I don't think so." He muttered after a moment. Wolborg howled lowly, before trying to get comfortable on the cold wooden floor. Tala kicked a piece of dirt.

"Yeah, I know. But the story they told...seemed so real." He muttered. Kai raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You always were the gullible one." He grumbled, before lying down on a worn mattress. Tala stuck his tongue out at Kai

"Am not." He hissed. Wolborg seemed to roll his eyes, before falling asleep. Kai chuckled slightly.

"And childish."

* * *

Salima pushed open the _Crazy Jaguar's tea party_ bar door opened and glanced inside. The sight was welcoming if not slightly troubling. _Just like Tortuga. Never changes._ She smiled. 

Salima, as well as her friend Kane, had great pleasure in visiting the place with Beka. They had gone to visit Beka's uncle and to search for any clues to _Gold of Capricorn_. Salima searched the back of the bar, to find Beka and Kierra talking to themselves.

"Hey guys!" The red head called, seating herself next to Beka. She stroked Mokona gently, before he scampered off. "So, what's the next big adventure?" she asked.

"We were just talking about that. How does another trip to Tortuga sound?" Kierra asked, taking a sip of her drink as Cathy sat staring off into the distance. Salima smiled.

"Great!" she frowned slightly. "We're not leaving right away, are we?" she questioned. Beka snorted and shook her head.

"No. In a few days. You lot have already been on one big adventure. You need your rest." She replied. Salima's smile appeared once again.

"What about Kai and what's-his-face?" the red head asked.

"Tala, Ferio said his name is Tala." Cathy spoke up.

"And knowing you, you want both to come." Beka said.

"Of course, if he's happy than I'm happy. King and Queen know what I'm talking about." Cathy said as Kierra took a deep gulp of her drink, swaying slightly. Placing the cup down, the half Russian smirked.

"They're coming too so don't worry Cat. Beka's uncle should be able to point us in the right direction." She giggled, before hic-cupping loudly.

"**Get away you filthy little monkey!"** The bar-tender yelled, as Mokona darted across the bar. He ran between feet towards Beka.

"He's a fast little rat." Someone joked, before falling off their seat. Beka smiled, as her pet hide in her coat.

"I trained him well." She whispered, keeping him hidden.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	7. Tortuga and the Map

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!_

* * *

**Tortuga and the Map**

For the first time in Kai's life, he was scared.

He heard rumors that Tortuga was violet place, but he never thought it was like this. Everywhere you looked, fights happened. Men robbed men right in front of them, but everyone was too drunk to notice.

"Don't worry Ferio, everything will be alright." Cathy whispered.

Both boys had their wrists shackled together. A large piece of rope was tied round the chains, as Beka and Kierra dragged both boys behind them like dogs. Tala was glad that Wolborg had not been shackled up as well.

"You have not lived well enough to smell the sweet perfume of Tortuga, savvy?" Kierra grinned, pulling on Tala's rope. The red-head Russian stumbled, but regained his balance. "What do you think Tala?" Kierra questioned. Tala wrinkled up his nose.

"It will linger." he muttered.

"Where are we going?" Kai hissed, as the other crew members took off to other places. Beka said nothing, but tugged on the rope pulling Kai along.

"To find Beka's uncle, he can help us find out how to get to '_Crimson Skull Island' _which is where the **Gold of Capricorn **is hiden." Cathy told him.

* * *

The gang stopped outside an old shop. No sign was seen, but both Tala and Kai guessed what happened in there. Black smoke poured out of chimneys, and the sound of metal clashing was heard. Beka pushed the door open. Inouva padded in behind his master, while Mokona stayed perch on his back. 

"Uncle!"

The metal stopped clashing, before someone started to cough. "What now?" Came a gruff voice. A middle age man, who looked as though he had his fair share of battles, walked in the gang's view. His dark blue hair was graying slightly, and an angry scar was seen under his right eye.

"Hey Uncle. Hope you're not too busy." Beka greeted with a smile. Beka's uncle coughed again, before smiling.

"Never too busy for you Beka. What brings you to..." his eyes fell on both Kai and Tala. "And who are these cockroaches?" he asked. Kai growled under his breath as Cathy tensed.

"Umm, it's kind of a long story. Wanna go for a drink Lafarga?" Kierra questioned. Lafarga Cleft Fitzgerald nodded his head, before following his niece towards one of the many pubs in Tortuga.

* * *

"So, what brings you back to Tortuga?" Lafarga asked, leaning forward. Kai and Tala sat perched at the end of the wooden table, eyeing everyone else. 

"We've found the fourth part to our key. We just need a push in the right direction." Beka replied, as Kierra reappeared with four drinks. Lafarga glanced at Kai and Tala, before leaning closer to his niece.

"I don't know the location of the island. You should head straight to St. Shamus Island. There's a man there who can give you the map to the island. However, I have to warn you about something." he whispered.

"What is it?" Cathy asked as she leaning forward. Lafarga licked his dry lips.

"The island is guarded by mermaids. Mariah, Ming-Ming, Mathilda, Hillary and Mariam. When you get closer to the island, make sure no man is steering the ship. If Ming-Ming starts singing, you will crash." Lafarga warned. Suddenly gunfire was heard, as a pirate ran in.

(_Annie: I know I said that Mariah was on the ship in chapter four...that was a mistake I forgot to change, she's really a mermaid. Sorry bout that!!!!_)

"Three ships from Port Phoenix are here!!!! They're gonna kill us all!!!!" he yelled. The bartender glanced at Cathy, Kierra and Beka.

"Get your crew out of here!!!! We out number them, so they won't be able to do too much damage!!!" he ordered. Beka nodded her head, as Kierra and Cathy whispered their thanks and the five of them left.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	8. The Adventure Begins And A Kiss

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!_

* * *

**The Adventure Begins and a Kiss**

Kai was roughly pushed back into the small cell of _**"The Blazing Nova."**_ Tala quickly followed, as Wolborg padded in at his own pace. The cell door was slammed shut. "Hope you enjoy your new company." Kevin hissed playfully. Kai glared at him.

"Bite me pipsqueak!" he spat. Kevin stepped close to the cell, but Lee held the smaller neko back.

"He's not worth it, besides Phoenix would flip her lid if she heard." The taller neko muttered, and dragged his green haired friend back up onto the hull. Kai sighed lowly, and stared at his hands.

"Do you think Bryan, Spencer and Ian were there?" Tala mused, leaning against the cold grimy bars of the cell. Kai shrugged, but said nothing.

Tala glanced over to his friend, and let out a small sigh. Wolborg had already slipped in dreams and the ship began to rock slightly.

* * *

"That was quick. Way to quick for Boris." 

Kierra raised an eyebrow, as she continued to munch on some fruit. She watched Beka pace the small cabin as Cathy stared out the window again. Even Mokona the monkey sensed something wrong his master. "Beka, just chill. Tortuga will be fine. Like the bar tender said, they out-number Boris' toy ships." Kierra pointed out. Beka flopped down on her seat.

"I know, I know!!!! What I mean is they seemed a little quick. Not everyone knows where we live, and they certainly don't." Beka replied, sighing. Kierra smirked.

"Listen. The sooner we get to St. Shamus port, the sooner we're on our way." Kierra grinned. Beka couldn't help but grin back. For as long as she could remember, Kierra had always been her best friend; they thought of each other as sisters. "By the way, who's steering?" Kierra added.

"Ray. He said he knew the best route to St. Shamus port." Cathy responded from her spot at the window.

* * *

Ray turned the wheel again, steering the ship to its next destination. His friends stood around, watching the waves lap at the boat. "Was it such a wise idea to bring both of them with us?" Lee muttered. Ray gave out a little laugh. 

"Cathy brought Kai aboard. Tala just followed." he pointed out. Lee grunted something, but remained quiet.

"Hey look!!! A mermaid!!" Tyson yelled, pointing to a tail disappearing into the sea. Ozuma rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't a mermaid moron. Must have been a fish." he muttered. Tyson glared at him, before looking back at the water.

"Was too a mermaid. Look!!! There it was again!!" he yelled. Everyone, apart from Ray, crowded to one side. Swimming along side the boat was young girl. Her blue hair fanned out behind her, as her emerald green tail was seen dipping beneath the sea. Suddenly, as quick as she appeared, the mermaid was gone.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Ozuma. "See! Told you it was a mermaid!!" he taunted. Ozuma thought about bashing the youth, before deciding against it. As much as he wanted to punch Tyson, it wouldn't have gone down well with Beka, Kierra, and Phoenix.

Ray gave another little laugh that his best friend, Lee, found very cute. "That means we're almost to St. Shamus Port." he muttered.

* * *

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" 

Kai glanced over to Tala, as the red head stared at the side of the ship. "What gave you that idea?" the smaller Russian questioned. Tala's ice blue eyes bore into his crimson ones.

"You haven't said a word to me since we got back." Tala pointed out. The smaller Russian got up, groaning from the pain in his legs.

"I'm not mad at you Tala. Just a little P.Oed. That's all." he whispered sitting next to Tala. He wrapped an arm round Tala's shoulders, pulling his best friend into a hug. "As a matter of fact, I'm actually glad your here." he added in a whisper. Tala chuckled.

"Really now?" Kai nodded his head, before looking at Tala. It was quick but Kai would always remember that small kiss he shared with the Russian. Tala tasted like mints, Kai didn't know why, but that's what he tasted like.

And because Tala never pulled away from Kai, the smaller Russian figured Tala enjoyed it too. Unknown to the two boys another pair of crimson red eyes watched them with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	9. Getting The Map

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter! Why are we putting this one up NOW? A week hasn't past yet!!**

_Annie: Surpur of the moment idea. This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... And we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter, and before I get... I drew up a picture that is titled "In the eyes of a child"... I drew it for two reasons and My Harlequin Romance, you should check it out, it's on my deviantART web page which is my homepage... so just go to my profile and click on the homepage button and you can check it out and all of my other drawings as well...(pay attention to the ones of Kai :D) ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Getting the Map**

The sun blazed down on Cathy, Kierra and Beka as they walked through the market of St. Shamus port. Emily and Queen were somewhere else, looking to stock up on food for the long trip. Kierra had noticed how Cathy had fallen strangely silent. "What's up Cat?" The half Russian questioned, as they pushed towards another ally.

"Nothing, Nothing." Cathy mumbled, very clearly lying. Kierra frowned, but said nothing. They stopped in the shade of the ally, keeping out of the blazing heat.

"You, my dear friend, are no good at lying." Kierra grinned, closing her eyes as Beka looked on with a small smile. Cathy chuckled, as she lent against the cold brick wall of the ally.

"I know. You tell me that all the time." she replied, but her mind wondered back to what she had saw.

A kiss that seemed a little to longer just for a friendship type kiss.

* * *

Kai looked up at the top of the cell, to see the accursed tan and black monkey stare back at him. Tala had long since fall asleep, his head resting on Kai's shoulder. 

"Get lost!!" Kai sneered at the monkey. Mokona made little chirpy noises, as if to tease Kai. The Russian slowly got up, making sure Tala did not wake. Kai stared at the monkey, before trying to grab its tail that hung through the bars. Suddenly, Mokona bent down and bit Kai's figure.

"Bloody hell!!!" Kai cursed, holding his finger. Tala woke up.

"Kai? What's wrong?" He asked, as Wolborg began to growl at Mokona. The little tan and black monkey seemed to smirk at the prisoners and darted off. Kai sat down next to Tala, nursing his finger.

"Bloody thing bit me." Kai spat. Tala took hold of Kai's finger and checked the damaged. It wasn't bleeding, which both Tala and Kai were grateful. However, before Kai could even think things through, Tala began to gently suck on Kai's finger.

* * *

Finding the map keeper was slighter harder then the three girls thought. They stopped at a small cafe, trying to stay in the shade. A headache was being to form in Beka's head. Her hands clasped the sides of her head, as she groaned lowly to herself. 

"Damn this guy. You're uncle forgot to mention what this guy looked like." Kierra grumbled, leaning back on her chair. Beka nodded her head, wincing slightly. Cathy just sat there not really paying attention.

"But my uncle said he'd know what we'd look like." she whispered.

"_Excuse me? Are you Remington, Norville, and Moraski?" _A voice asked as Kierra growled low in her throat.

"What's it to you, savvy?" she shot back, raised an eyebrow at the younger man. He was skinny, with dark green hair and sapphire colored eyes. A lazy smirk was painted on his lip, as his lip-ring and the ruby on his nose-ring caught the sun.

"I have this for you." he replied, shoving a folded piece of paper into Kierra's hand before walking away.

Beka and Cathy leaned forward as Kierra opened the paper and saw that it was the map.

"It's the map." Cathy whispered.

"Now we can go get the treasure!!" Kierra said happily.

"Well what are we wait for? Let's go!!!" Beka said as she jumped to her feet, and the three girls hurried back to the ship.

* * *

Kai was roughly dragged to the cabin, as the ship gave a jolt. Tala glared at Dunga, as Kai disappeared from view. Dunga had yet to loosen his grip on Kai's wrists, as he pushed him past the likes of Tyson, Lee, Kevin and Ozuma. Once they reached the cabin, he was once again was pushed roughly in. 

Kierra and Beka were doubled over the map, planning out each part. They had yet to look at Kai, who stood next to Cathy. Silence filled the cabin.

"You love him, don't you?" Cathy whispered. Kai glanced at his twin sister who kept her eyes on Kierra and Beka.

"What makes you think that?" he shot back, keeping his voice low. A small knowing smile graced her face.

"Friends would do anything for their friends, but they would never steal a kiss. You stole a kiss from the red-head, which means you either want him, or you do truly love him. Which is it?" Cathy smiled. Kai glared at her.

"None of your business!" he hissed.

"Oh Ferio, I'm your twin what wouldn't it be if I didn't pry into your love life." Cathy replied softly the small smile still tugging at her lips.

"Bingo!!! Found the route!!!" Kierra yelled in victory. Cathy grinned widely at her twin before joining her friends.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the surprise chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week!!!!!! (or whenever I do another spontanous update. :D) Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	10. Confronting Boris

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter!**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!_

* * *

**Confronting Boris**

Tyson wiped his forehead, before continuing on with his duties. He was not alone in scrubbing the decks. With Tyson, were Max, Kevin, Ray and Miguel. Max dumped his scrubbing brush into his bucket and water, and sighed loudly. "Can't believe we're almost there." he muttered.

"What you say Max?" Miguel called, his eyes fixed on his work.

"This journey. We've almost found _'The Gold of Capricorn'_." Max pointed out, resting his hands on his legs. Ray and Kevin nodded their heads, also stopping their work.

"Max is right. What are we gonna do after this whole thing?" Ray questioned. Silence fell over the small group.

"And what are we gonna do about Kai and Tala?" Kevin added.

"Oi!!!! You should be working, not talking savvy?" Kierra yelled over to them. Kevin, Ray, Tyson and Max all hunched over again, scrubbing away. "And as for Kai and Tala, leave that to me, Beka and Cathy." Kierra added with a smile. The half Russian scanned the crew of _**"The Blazing Nova."**_

Each crew member had their own kind of personality. One reason why people were so scared by _**"The Blazing Nova**__**"**_ With a small chuckle, Kierra returned back to the wheel. Kevin got up, and walked to the side. As he dumped what little water he had left in his bucket, over the side of the ship, he glanced right.

The bucket hit the floor with a thump.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" Ray asked, running over to his smaller friend. Kevin did not much, but point with a shaky finger to a looming figure. Kierra, who had noticed all the bother, glanced behind her.

"Oh bugger." she muttered. Right behind them was Boris' ship. Kierra turned back round, gripping the wheel tightly. "Don't just stand there you cockroaches!!! Dunga, get Beka and Cathy!!!!" she yelled. Everyone scrambled to get ready for battle.

* * *

Kai looked upwards, as the running of feet got louder. He figured something might have happened when he heard something hit the floor. 

"What the hell is going on up there?" Tala questioned gruffly. Kai shrugged. The door to the hull was slammed open, as Ozuma and Dunga appeared again. "Is this all you ever do? Follow the whim of three girls?" Kai asked slyly, standing up.

"I'd watch what you say Hiwatari." Came a female voice. The two parted, as Beka walked into view followed by Cathy. Beka's right hand was placed on her hip and Mokona was perched on her shoulder.

"Oh, and look who joins this merry party. What do you want?" Tala hissed, equally annoyed at things. Beka chuckled, as Dunga opened the cell.

"We have to set the stage." Cathy spoke up.

"What stage?" Kai asked his twin.

"Barney is coming and we want to give him a show." she replied

"You better go and change to get ready for your part in this act." Beka told Cathy who nodded and left. Dunga and Ozuma both drew their fists back and knocked the Russians out.

* * *

As Boris' ship came up along side _**The Blazing Nova**_, Boris himself was surprised to see the crew all waiting. He could sense that it was a trap, and knew he had to tread carefully. "Your journey stops here Remington, Moraski and Norville!!!" Boris yelled. Two of the three said people looked at each other, before chuckling. 

"You seem full of yourself Boris! Whose gonna stop us?" Kierra shouted back. Boris felt his blood boil. He turned to his crew.

"Board that ship now!" he ordered sharply, before he heard Beka tutted under her breath. Boris turned back to her, as a sly smile appeared on her face. As some of his crew pulled out their guns to be ready for anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!!!" Beka yelled back,

"And why is that?" Boris yelled.

"Because if you or anyone of your crew set one foot on this ship we'll kill both of them!!" Kierra say as she aims her gun at them, showing Boris her hostages. Tala and Kai were chained to the mast. Boris' throat felt dry.

"What are we going to do, Sir?" Ian asked, pulling Boris back to the problem before hearing a nickname that only Kai and his twin sister used when they were little.

"Commodore Barney!!! I sure hope that you won't board this ship!!! I have befriended these pirates and if they kill Ferio then they will have to kill me too!!!" Cathy calls out as the pirates make room for her. She wore an ice blue dress that had a pale yellow trim around the top and bottom egde, a gold chocker with an ice blue teardrop around her neck and a gold tiara with another ice blue teardrop. Her hair was lose, the light part was pulled back into a ponytail and the dark part hung lose.

"Mistress Catherine?!" Boris said surprised, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"The very same!!! Please don't come on board!!! They will let us return home after they get what they want!!" Cathy calls.

"Don't board. We can't afford for them to be killed." Boris muttered. Kai's crimson eyes narrowed, as he struggled against the chains.

"Boris!!! Get on this boat and get us home now!!!" Kai yelled. Boris made no movement. "Boris, you bas..." Kai was cut short, as Eddy tied a piece of cloth round his mouth. Kierra nodded to Beka, as the British pulled out her gun.

"You wouldn't dare shoot them!!! You need Kai to find the treasure!!!!" Spencer pointed out. Beka laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"You're wrong there blondie!!!! We already have Kai's necklace. Why would we need him?" Beka questioned. Suddenly, aiming her gun, Kierra shot Bryan. He hit the floor with a thump. "A small parting from us. That was for my father." Kierra added, but before she could move Taurus aimed his gun towards Beka and fired a shot at her, the bullet only grazed her right arm as she stumbled back into Joey.

Rick shot Taurus in the shoulder as payback for shooting Beka, and he fell to the floor.

"Joey, take her to the cabin; Kierra, take the wheel and get us out of here." Cathy said as Joey nodded his head and helped Beka to the cabin but Kierra hesitated, clearly wanting to make sure Beka was okay.

"I'll be fine, Kei. it's just a graze." Beka called to Kierra knowing that she was worried about her, for she saw Keirra hesitating, and Kierra went to the wheel.

* * *

Boris watched, a feeling of defeat settling in his stomach, as _**"The Blazing Nova"**_ set off. Bryan had been taken below deck, to sort out his wounded shoulder. Boris was sure he could hear Cathy. 

"Tell grandfather that the pirates won't kill Kai and Tala as long as I'm with them!!!!" she yelled out to him as they sail away. Boris gritted his teeth not liking the idea of tell the governor what happened.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Who's Taurus and Joey?**

_Annie: They are two new people I desided to throw into the mix, Joey and Joseph are two different poeple. Joey has purple hair and blue eyes. And Taurus is a nick name his real name is...I don't have a name for him I haven't thought it up yet but he has brown hair and purple eyes...dark purple that looks black from afar._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...Can Joey be my lover?**

_Annie: You want Joey to be your lover?_

**SB/Kierra: Well yes.**

_Annie: I think I can make you guys lovers but I don't think I can do anything about it until the end of the fic._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... Well that's okay, he could be my lover in another story when you write up a new one. We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: True I can do that. I'll put it down so I will remember when I'm ready to write a new story. Review please or I won't update next week!!!! (or when ever I feel like updating) Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	11. Reaching Mermaind Rock

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!_

* * *

**Reaching Mermaid Rock**

Beka and Joey came out of the cabin soon after leaving Boris and his crew behind, her left arm was bandaged and she went up to Kierra to talk to her who had given the wheel over to Natalie and was fiddling with her key piece.

"Beka!! Are you sure your fine?" Kierra asked when she saw her best friend.

"Yes I'm fine, it was only a little graze nothing to bad. I will be fine in a while." the British pirate said with a smile.

Cathy watched them talk with a small smile before she started to sway slightly as she struggled to breathe, the because of the corset she had on and no one seemed to notice until Emily sees her and realizes something is wrong.

"Hey Cathy are you okay?" Emily asked bring everyone's attention to Cathy.

"Can't...breathe..." she gasped in a whisper as everyone started asking and wondering what was wrong.

"Take her corset off!!!" Kai yelled after a few mintues when he realized what was wrong with his twin sister.

"Why?" Michel asked as he looked over at him.

"She's having trouble breathing, if you don't take it off she will die." Kai said as Kierra and Beka carried Cathy off to the cabin after she fainted.

After a while Beka came back out and told everyone that Cathy would be fine once she got some rest.

"Shouldn't we let them go?" Miguel questioned.

Beka glanced over to their hostages with a grin on her face. "Nah, they need the fresh air." she replied. King grumbled under his breath.

"They get in the way." he muttered, but carried on with his job. Everyone had returned to their posts, since Cathy's fainting spell. Kai and Tala were still chained to the mast, now sunk the floor as their legs had grown tired.

"How did you know that the corset that I was wearing was the reason I couldn't breathe?" Cathy asked awhile later as Kai and Tala looked up to see that Cathy had changed back into her two tone blue tube top with one strap on the right side, a gold armband on the right arm, with dark red trousers that had light red patches, black boots that were caked in mud, a gold chocker that had a light pink heart daggling from it, and round her waist was an ice blue ribbon.

"Some of the ladies at court back home complain that their corsets are a little too tight, I figured that was what the problem was." Kai replied as cathy knelt in front of them so their eyes were level.

"Thank you, Ferio, if you hadn't said anything I would've died."

"Anything for you, Presea." Kai replied with a smile as Cathy returned it.

Queen was now steering the wheel, as _**The Blazing Nova**_ got closer to mermaid's rock.

Kierra had given the order, no sooner had they reached the rock, Queen would steer the boat left. Kierra, herself, was studying the last part of the key. The engravings on her own key part had confused her greatly, and the following engravings made no sense.

Kierra let a sigh escape her lips, before glancing down at the ocean. It always made her calm, even when she was just a little kid. However, the sight that met Kierra was far from comforting. Floating along the boat was another mermaid; however this one was the most annoying around. Smiling up at Kierra was Ming-Ming.

The singing mermaid had dark ocean blue hair. Her pale blue tail flapped around in the water, as she caught up effortlessly with the ship. Ming-Ming was graced with two baby blue flippers either side of her tail at the top. To cover her modesty, Ming-Ming wour a dark pink strap bra.

Kierra sneered at the mermaid, before turning her attention to the horizon. The half British smiled, remembering a phrase her father had once said.

"_Now...bring me that Horizon!!!"_

Suddenly, Ming-Ming jumped out of the water. This action caught everyone off guard. Wasting no time, Ming-Ming knocked Kai's key piece out of Kierra's hands with her tail, where it landed in the water. Ming-Ming followed. "Why that bloody..." Kierra trailed off, as Ming-Ming laughed loudly.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Lee asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Kierra removed her hat and boots, dropping them to the floor.

"What's she doing?" Tala asked, as Kai craned his neck round to see as Cathy stood up and looked. Both gun and sword was handed to Beka, who knew not to lose them. Before anyone could stop her, Kierra jumpped over the side of the ship and into the water.

"She's mad!" King yelled. Beka and Cathy smiled faintly.

'_You've gotta be on this trip.'_ Beka thought as Cathy walked over to her.

* * *

Kierra scanned the sea floor, before spotting something shiny. Kierra swam down to it, only to have Ming-Ming grab it first. As the pale blue mermaid tried to get away, Kierra grabbed her tail yanking her back. 

Ming-Ming spun round, before having Kierra punch her in the nose. Ming-Ming dropped the gold trinket, only to have Kierra catch it. The half British swam up back to the surface.

However, before she could board the ship once again, Ming-Ming dragged her back under. Kierra has had enough. As the golden trinket fell to the sea bed, Kierra roughly pulled some of Ming-Ming's scales off. The singing mermaid knew she had been beaten, and tried to swim away. Kierra yanked her back.

* * *

Beka, Cathy and the crew waited silently. Bubbles had begun to form on the surface, and Kierra had yet to appear again. "That's it. She's a goner." Tala called, shaking his head. 

"Not yet" Cathy said as they saw purple hair first, which was enough for Beka to know Kierra had won and handed Cathy Kierra's gun and sword.

The British girl ran to grab some rope, and then dangled it over the side. Kierra swam over to the side and climbed up. As she sat on the deck, Kierra handed Beka the gold trinket with a devilish smile. "Where's Ming-Ming?" Max asked. Kierra pointed to a set of rocks, before lying back down on the deck with a small sigh. The crew looked over to the rocks to see five mermaids.

The first was a neko-jin, much like Kevin, Ray and Lee. She had neo-pink hair that shone in the sun. Her tail was a pale purple with light pink at the tips. Her bra was hot pink, to match her hair. She was currently telling Ming-Ming off for the stupid stunt. Ray had fallen for her.

Next to Ming-Ming was a brown haired girl. The crew knew Tyson had fallen hard for this mermaid. Her tail was a light red, and her bra was baby pink sea-shells. She was trying to comfort Ming-Ming yet joined in with the oldest yelling.

Next was the smallest one of the group. Miguel had fallen hard for this mermaid too. Her hair was pink, but it was a lot paler then the neko-jin's hair. Her tail was golden brown which shimmered in the sun. Her bra, which looked more like a top, a shimmering purple. She seemed uninterested in Ming-Ming's wounds.

Lastly was Joseph's cursed sister. She was caught stealing and was cursed with the life of a mermaid. Her long dark blue hair softened her face and cold green eyes. Her tail was a grass green, and her bra was a light red top, hanging over one shoulder. She rolled her eyes at Ming-Ming's crying.

Beka gave an order to stop the boat. When it did, Beka glared hard at Ming-Ming. Blood ran down her tail, as one of her baby blue fins was missing and the other was hanging off. "Serves you right. Why did you take it?" Beka asked. The oldest mermaid spoke first.

"I'm Mariah. I am sorry for Ming's actions." she replied, bowing her head a little. The brown haired girl nodded her head, glancing over at Ming-Ming.

"Hillary. She got a little excited." she muttered, ignoring Tyson's lustful glance. The smallest one huffed.

"Matilda. I told her not to do it. Never listens." she snapped. When Matilda glanced at Miguel, she blushed hard. Joseph smiled at his older sister.

"Are you alright Mariam?" he asked. The last mermaid nodded her head, with a small smile.

"Yes baby brother. This life still gets me down, but it is fun nonetheless." she chuckled. Joseph nodded his head, but it pained him to see his sister like that. As the ship began to move again, he yelled out his promise.

"I will find a way to return you back to your normal self!!! I promise you big sister!!!!" he yelled. Mariam waved at the ship, while the other mermaids continued to argue.

"I should have summoned _The Kraken_." Ming-Ming sobbed. Mariah glared at her.

"No!!!! _The Kraken_ told us only to summon him when things get out of hand. You just got a little playful and it cost you." she scolded. Ming-Ming stuck her tongue out.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	12. Kai's Piece Of The Key

_Annie: We're back!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter, so we hope you enjoy the chapter!  
_

* * *

**Kai's Key Piece**

Kai greedily ate the food placed before him. Tala was no better.

The two had been returned to the cell, after the whole mermaid problem. Not long after both Beka and Kierra appeared, and shoved plates full of food into the cell. Kierra hummed some unheard song under her breath.

"I think I speak for both of us, when I say this." Beka began. Kai shifted his eyes towards Beka as Tala continued to eat himself stupid. "We're starting to warm to you brats." Beka smirked. The smile was returned.

"For the amount of time we've been at sea, I can honestly say the feelings are the same. You're not like other pirates." Kai replied. Beka snorted, and rolled her eyes with a childish grin on her face.

"I have a question. If Kai doesn't want the money, why are we still here?" Tala asked. Wolborg had begun to eat Tala's scraps. Cathy decided to answer that question as she came in.

"When I saw Kai's eyes, I realized that he was my twin. Our father had the most beautiful crimson red eyes. I could just tell Kai knew nothing of our father, so bringing him on board brought that bit closer to our father, and for us to have a change to find out what we've been up to these past fourteen years." Cathy answered. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"And me?"

"You snuck aboard. It's your own fault. However you make Kai happy so we can't throw you overboard." Kierra replied. Tala stole a glance at Kai, who blushed slightly. "Damn shame though." Kierra added in a joking fashion as Cathy smiled that little knowing smile.

* * *

Voltaire was fuming when Boris and his crew returned to Port Phoenix.

Bryan was taking to a small infirmary wing, so the nurses could tend to his wound. Boris stood in Voltaire's office retelling everything to the last detail. "You failed in bring my grandson and Tala home!" It was a statement more then a question.

"Norville and Remington threatened that if I or my crew took one step on their boat, they would blow their brains out. I couldn't risk their lives Sir. And Mistress Catherine is indeed alive, she was with them, she said that as long as she's onboard they would be fine." Boris stated, pleading. Voltaire lend back in his chair.

"Very well! We shall go chase after, however I am to accompany you. Do you know where they are heading?" he asked the pleading Commodore.

Boris nodded his head. "The famous island that houses _The_ _Gold of Capricorn_." Those four words sent a shiver up Voltaire's spine.

'_If Kai finds the treasure, and reconnects with his sister, he'll surely work out who his father is.'_ Voltaire thought bitterly. He slowly nodded his head. "Prepare the _**Dragoon**_. I want to leave immediately." Voltaire ordered. Boris nodded his head and left the office.

* * *

Kierra held Kai's key piece in front of the two Russians. "Do you have any idea about this?" she asked. Tala shook his head.

"Apart from it belonged to Kai's father. Nothing else." He muttered. Kai took hold of the piece and looked at it closely. Beka began to explain about it.

"I've tried fixing it together, but no matter how hard I tried it didn't seem to fit." She muttered, arms crossed over her chest. Kai looked at the grooves closely.

"I don't think its parts fit together to create a _key_. I think the parts fit into a slot to open something." Kai muttered. Kierra looked at Beka who shrugged; Cathy had left them alone a little while ago to keep an eye on the crew.

"It is possible. I mean Papa never said it was a _key_." She pointed out. Kierra huffed.

"Yeah and they never said it wasn't." she shot back. Beka raised her hands in the air.

"Okay, I'll give it another shot. If I can't fix it together, we go with Kai's idea. Do we have accorded?" Beka asked, her hand held out. Kierra chewed her lip, before shaking hands with her friend.

"Agreed!" Kierra said.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update next week! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	13. Crimson Skull Island

_Annie: We're back!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S FINALLY 2008!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter. We stayed up late to watch the ball drop and had a glass of champaign.**

_Annie: We got up ten mintues to eight...that was an hour later than we usually get up at. This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you to those who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!_

* * *

**Crimson Skull Island**

**"_The Blazing Nova"_** left Mermaid rock without so much as a second glance. Emily had taken over steering the boat, while Queen returned to her cleaning duties. "Is it me, or has it gotten really foggy?" Queen called to her brother. King looked around, noticing the thick clouds of fog. He shivered slightly.

* * *

In the cabin, Beka wiped her forehead. She tried to snap the pieces back together to make the key, but it wasn't plying fair. "That's it!" Beka cursed, almost throwing the pieces across the cabin. Mokona cocked his head to one side, wondering what was wrong. Beka crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. 

"Didn't work?" Kierra asked, looking away from the ceiling as Cathy glanced over her shoulder at her two friends, since she was standing at the window again. Beka pulled a face, grumbling under her breath.

"The grooves don't match up. Looks like Kai was right." The British girl replied, pouring herself a drink. The cabin door was knocked loudly.

"Yeah!" Kierra called, checking the pieces over. Miguel shoved the door open, clearly out of breath.

"Captains. You might want to check this out." He stated in a rushed voice. Kierra gathered the pieces and placed them in a small brown leather bag. The three owners of the ship ran outside, to see a most haunting sight.

The fog began to part, as a looming island came into view. The rocks were almost pitch black, and covered in all manners of sea life. The sand was the color of blood. The large rock face, that dominated the island, was the most disturbing thing of all.

Craved into the rock, was what looked like, a skull. Its eye sockets held a menacing glance to them and running throgh the skull was what looked to be a sword, the hilt was above the top of the skull and the point was below it and there was a cobra wrapped around the sword which looked ready to strike and held and evil glance in its eyes. "This place...are you sure this is right?" King asked, shivering. Queen nodded her head.

"Turn right at Mermaid rock then carry on straight." Natalie stated. Emily nodded her head to confirm what had just been said. King shivered once more, as the three girls looked the island over.

"We're docking. Once we get to the island, keep the ship out of sight." Kierra ordered, walking towards the cabin as Cathy stayed topside. Michael followed Beka downstairs.

"What? Are you just going on your own?" Michael asked, slightly enraged by the whole idea. Beka turned back to him and chuckled.

"Heaven's no!!! You lot are coming too. I know that _The Gold of Capricorn_ is money and for me Kierra Cathy and Kai, if he wants his share of it, but any other treasure that is there is all yours." she called, before down below deck.

* * *

Governor Voltaire Hiwatari glanced over the island. The fog had set badly, almost blinding the crew. The old man's grip on his cane grew tighter, as he thought about Nicolas. '_Stupid fool.'_ Voltaire spat, before coughing harshly. 

Boris joined the Governor, shuddering at the sight of the island. "We shall be on land shortly sir." he informed. Voltaire smiled thinly.

"Good. Any sign of _**The Blazing Nova**_?" he questioned. Boris shook his head.

"No sign of it sir. It appears we have beaten them to the island." he replied, standing with his hands behind his back. Voltaire snorted loudly.

"Do not think they are so easily beaten. You know how much of a fight their father's put up. Those girls are just the same." The old man muttered, before wheezing loudly. Boris cast a side ward glance at the dying old man, but said nothing.

* * *

When the _**Dragoon**_ docked on the blood red sand, the search for _**The Blazing Nova**_ was underway. Voltaire slowly walked down the gang-plank, looking left and right. Taurus ran back, shaking his head. "No sign of the ship sir." he stated. 

"Very well then. Let us continue on." Voltaire ordered, pointing to the cave with his crane. As the crew raced forward, Voltaire walked behind at his own pace, a thin smile painted on his face.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update again!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**

_Annie: Oh and if you want to help me come up with a good name for Taurus you most cerintly can. I might use him in another fic if I get around to doing another one, so you never know._


	14. Opening The Doors To The Gold

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you to those who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!! Oh and before I forget we don't own Indiana Jones._

* * *

**Opening the Doors to the Gold**

The crew of _**The Blazing Nova**_ filed into the cave. However, a large stone door blocked their path. Beka ran a hand over some engravings, wiping away years of grime and dust. "What does it say?" Crusher called. Beka narrowed her eyes to read the writing better in the dim light.

"_**Only those who are pure in heart,**_

_**And have the key of the younger twin,**_

_**May enter this passageway,**_

_**To seek the treasure beyond."**_

Kai's key piece was past from crew member to crew member, before being handed to Kierra. She pushed the key into the slot. There came a deep rumbling, and the crew backed away.

The stone door opened soundlessly, pieces of stone and dust fell from the cracks. The corridor that greeted them was long and dark. Miguel grabbed an old torch, which Kierra lit with her lighter.

* * *

The corridor was drafty; there was no questioning that fact. As Miguel swung the torch to his right, he cried out in shock. "What is it?" Esa questioned, running over. Miguel pointed to a skeleton. A large sword stuck crudely from his ribs, dried blood dancing in the light. 

"That's just nasty." someone complained, as Kai and Tala looked away. Beka hushed the crew on. She didn't want them to dilly dally, incase the same fate fell on them all.

"Who was that?" Tala whispered. Kai shrugged his shoulders. Another cold draft swept over the group, but Kai noticed Tala did not shudder.

No, Tala was a child of ice, much like his pet Wolborg. Tala would never shudder in the coldest of winters, but never liked the heat at all. Much like an ice-cube, Tala would melt. Kai smiled slightly. In all his musing over his beloved Tala, he walked straight into Beka's back. Rubbing his nose, he waited while the next engravings were read.

"_**The first hallway was easy but this is not,**_

_**The oldest twin is harder to past,**_

_**It is his key that you need,**_

_**So you can continue if you do,**_

_**And turn around if you do not."**_

Cathy slowly slipped her key piece into the slot, and waited. When the door opened, the crew found this corridor brightly lit. Miguel discarded his own torch and fell into step behind his friends.

* * *

Suddenly Cathy stopped, as Alcyone began to hiss loudly. Heart pounding in her own ears, Cathy noticed that the room was a deep gorge and there seemed to be no way to get to the other side. 

"How are we going to cross?" Crusher yelled. A murmur was heard from the other crews, as Kierra thought of something.

"I remember father said something about walking on air. I seem to recall him saying that there was a hidden walkway that no one could see." she said as Cathy walked forward and found that there indeed was a walkway hidden from view.

"I can feel it, but it's only wide enough for one person." Cathy said as she continued to walk, once across she grabbed some drit and through it onto the walkway which appeared at her end so they all could see it.

The others followed one at a time until they all made it across.

"Papa didn't mention any traps." Beka grumbled. Kierra shook her head.

"Nicolas liked to take things easy I guess." Kierra responded. Beka turned to the next engravings, which appeared to be more clearly.

"_**So far you have passed the first two tests,**_

_**This one is much harder and deadlier,**_

_**If you can bow before your god you will live,**_

_**The Dean's key will let you into pray."**_

As the door opened Beka remembered something.

* * *

"Wait!!!! Before we go, I remember Papa had told me that if you do not pray for you life before you enter this corridor, you will lose your life." Beka said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Tyson.

"I'm not sure but I think we should kneel and pray, so we can pass." Kierra said, as she walked in and knelt just as a buzz saw came sliding out of the walls right where her head had been and kept coming in and out.

"Okay that is freaky." King said.

"So how are we going to get through?" Tala asked.

"Mokona get on Inouva's back and push the button on the wall on the other side by the door." Beka said.

"Inouva take Mokona to the other side." Kierra told her pet wolf.

"Alcyone, go with them." Cathy said to her pet panther.

They waited as the animals crossed safely before the buzz saw froze in place and they all raced across before it started up again.

* * *

Once across Cathy read the last engravings on the door. 

"_**You have pasted all the tests,**_

_**And now you can take the treasure you have searched for,**_

_**The last key will let you in to the chamber,**_

_**The Gold of Capricorn is now yours."**_

It was clear to everyone the last key needed. Kierra's hands had begun to sweat and she was afraid she would drop her key. As she slowly slipped it into the slot. The crew was sure they heard more voices.

"Oh god, don't tell me they made it too." Lee muttered. The stone door opened, and the crew was hushed inside.

* * *

Voltaire watched the buzz saws slide in and out. His grip on his crane tightened, as he knew they were there. '_They beat us to it!!!! I knew it!!!'_ he cursed. He waited for Santos to reach the other side of the corridor. While he waited, Voltaire planned on how to turn his grandson back to his side. 

The buzz saw stopped again, and the old man wasted no time. To the surprise of Boris and the crew, Voltaire's speed increased with each step. Boris frowned as he walked behind the old man.

'_I thought he was dying. Has the fact we are close to the Gold of Capricorn fueled him with new found strength? That doesn't make any sense.'_ Boris thought sadly. He began to doubt everything that Voltaire had done.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Why did you say that we don't own ****Indiana Jones? There was nothing about him in here. And who is Santos?**

_Annie: I know that but the whole buzz saw cutting you head off and the walking on air thing are in the 'Indiana Jones the last crusade' movie. And Santos is like Taurus but that's his real name and they're two different poeple._

**SB/Kierra: Oh. But I thought you have it walking on water not air.**

_Annie: I did but at first I wanted them to walk on water, you know that the bible said that Jesus walked on water so I thought that I would change it from air to water then I changed my mind again and made them walk on air instead._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update again!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	15. The Gold Of Capricorn Is Found

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!_

* * *

**The Gold of Capricorn is found**

Inside, the cave was a lot bigger then the crew of _**The Blazing Nova**_ thought. Standing in the middle, on a raised rock, were four large wooden chests. Everything else scattered around.

"Blimey! Look at this!"

Beka turned to look at Michael and his friends Eddy, Steve and Rick. The four had found four dresses. The one that Eddy held was blue and gold. The skirt puffed out. The second dress that was held by Michael was mostly red with a black front, and was very form fitting. The third that Steve was holding was sky blue and was very form fitting and the skirt puffed out. And finally the last one that Rick held up was an ice blue and ice pink dress that was also form fitting and had a pale purple sash around the waist.

"That's my mother's dress!" Kierra yelled, yanking the red dress from Michael. Beka tugged the blue and gold dress from Eddy's grasp and fingered the fabric, as Cathy took the sky blue dress and the ice blue and pink dress from Steve and Rick.

"Mother." Beka whispered a small smile on her face. Kai joined his sister's side.

"Why leave perfectly good dresses here?" he inquired. Beka shrugged, not taking her eyes off the dress.

"The sky blue dress is our aunt's dress. According to Beka's father our father had a twin brother who married and they died in a storm while out at sea, everyone on the ship died. The ice blue dress is our mother's dress." Cathy told her twin brother.

"My father was always a mystery. He always said this one dress was worth more then any treasure to him." Kierra responded.

"_Hands up and turn around slowly!!!!" _Someone barked. The crew did just that. Kierra sneered at Voltaire when she saw him.

"Well, looks like the treasure draws leeches too." She scorned. Tyson and Max tried to hide their smirks. A dangerous smile was painted on Voltaire's face.

"Kai, Tala. Let's go we're getting out of here." He ordered, since they weren't tied up any more. The old man glanced at the dresses still in Beka, Cathy and Kierra's hands. "What beautiful dresses. They would look perfect on some of the ladies at my court." He chuckled. Kierra's eyes narrowed as Cathy and Beka tensed in anger.

"You will do no such thing! These dresses belong to our mother's and aunt's, and they're rightful place is with us!" Beka screamed. Cathy looked at Kai and Tala, who were walking back to Voltaire. She had to think fast.

"Ferio wait!!!" she called. The duel haired teenager turned round.

"What now?" he asked. There was a hint of remorse in his eyes that Cathy could see clearly.

"Think about this carefully before you do anything. If you go with Grandfather, you won't be able to stay with the one you love. Father and mother wouldn't have minded you falling in love with Tala, but **_he_** has a problem with." Cathy began. The other crew members began to murmur along with her.

"Emotions are weak. No grandson of mine will love another person, certainly not another male!!!!" Voltaire roared. Tala took a step back, unsure. Kai looked at his grandfather before looking back at his twin.

"If you stay with us, then you are free to love Tala, as long as he loves you back. Going back with grandfather, you will no longer be able to fall in love. Father wanted a life of freedom, and mother wanted the same. I don't mind who you love either." Cathy finished with a small knowing smile. Kai glanced at Tala who looked back at him, and Kai gave Tala a tiny nod.

**_"WOLBORG!"_** Tala yelled.

The ice wolf was joined by Inouva and Alcyone. The two wolves and the panther held their ground in front of Kai and Tala, growling at Voltaire and his crew. Boris backed away slightly. "You're joining them?" Voltaire inquired anger in his eyes.

"You threaten what I have with Tala. They don't, and besides, my twin sister is a pirate." Kai sneered. As the crew of _**The Blazing Nova**_ began to fight with the _**Dragoon**_ crew, Voltaire removed a sword from his cane.

"I'll teach you not to disobey me!" he spat, holding the sword by Kai's neck. The sword was batted away.

"If you are to fight with anyone, it will be me and me alone." Kierra grinned. The old man snorted, and the two began to fight. Kai stood, dumbstruck by the event. As a member of the _**Dragoon**_ crew ran up behind Kai, he was knocked out by Tala, who was holding a gold candlestick.

"Who are you fighting for?" The red head asked. He handed Kai a sword. The two-toned boy smirked.

"Who else?" he chuckled, and joined his sister and _**The Blazing Nova**_ crew in battle.

* * *

Unknown to anyone in the cave, a small red headed boy named Daichi watched the battle before leaving and sneaking aboard _**The Blazing Nova**_ and hid in the hold with no one any the wiser. He wanted to be a pirate and he knew this ship was a pirate ship.

He hoped that they would let him be a pirate, he tried to be a pirate on other pirate ships, but it was always the same thing, they always kicked him off the ship after a while, all because he kept messing things up. He hoped this time would be different.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: When do I get to kill Boris? And why did you add Daichi into the story?**

_Annie: you will kil him in about three more chapters. I added Daichi in because I felt like I need a little something else to make the story a little more unique._

**SB/Kierra: Oh. We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update again!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	16. The Battle Has Begun

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!! Oh yes we don't own __Captain Jack Sparrow either.

* * *

_

**The Battle Has Begun**

Kierra couldn't deny that Voltaire was a good swords man. As Kierra blocked another attack, she noticed the sneer on the old man's face. "You're good for an old guy." Kierra smiled jokingly.

"You're good for a soon to be dead pirate." Voltaire shot back, going in for the kill again. The two began to fight again, getting higher and higher in the cave.

Beka searched amongst the chaos. Bloodshed and dust had mixed in, making it difficult to see. Suddenly, something was smacked into Beka's back. The British pirate hit the floor, before rolling onto her back. Standing behind with her a wicked grin on his face, was Bryan.

"Time to die." he chuckled, when a stone was thrown at his head. Turning to his left, Bryan caught sight of Mokona. The little monkey pulled a face, as he threw another stone. This time however, Bryan caught it.

"Mokona, run!" Beka yelled, worried for her beloved monkey. The tan and black monkey didn't need to be told twice, as he darted off. Before Bryan could run after the monkey, Beka stabbed Bryan through the back. He chocked on his blood, before Beka kicked him off.

Bryan landed on Ian, who hit the stone floor with a thump. "Mokona!" Beka called. The little monkey ran towards his owner, and onto her shoulder. "Let's go." she grinned and joined the battle.

Kierra and Voltaire had yet to give up their fight. Kierra pushed Voltaire away, sending him spinning round. Kierra sliced open the old man's jacket, just missing his skin.

Before Voltaire could turn back round, Kierra kicked him down a few steps. Voltaire rolled down slowly, as Kierra chuckled. "Sorry!" she sneered, running down the steps to Voltaire. The old man got up and the clashing of metal was heard again.

* * *

Tala hit the floor, as Spencer stood in front of him. "It was unwise to choose a pirate crew. Now you'll die for it." The blond giant laughed. 

"Hey!!!"

As Spencer turned round, a golden pole was slammed into his face. Spencer hit the floor, his nose covered in blood. Kai glared at his ex-friend. "No-one threatens my boyfriend." he hissed, before helping Tala up.

"You okay Red?" he asked. Tala nodded his head, and looked around.

"Seems like we're winning." he smiled. Kai returned it, as Spencer slowly got up.

"Was there any doubt?" Kai joked, before slamming the pole into Spencer's stomach. The giant backed into Boris, who was having a hard time fighting against Beka. The two crashed into a small pond. Beka saluted Kai and Tala.

"Thanks mates!!!!" she laughed, before jumping over the pond to lend Cathy a hand with, Taurus and Santos, the two men she was fighting against.

* * *

As Voltaire and Kierra switched places, it was now Voltaire who was pushed Kierra down the steps. Using all his might behind one attack, Voltaire ran forward. 

Kierra side stepped, making him smack into a stone wall. The half British pirate winced. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." she whispered, before running down the steps in a fashion, that would remind anyone of Captain Jack Sparrow. Voltaire, yelling in rage, got up and ran after her.

However, his heart could not keep up and he hit the floor. Boris, who had pulled himself out of the pond, leaving a very much dead Spencer in there, gasped. "Governor!" he yelled, running to Voltaire. Beka whistled to the crew, and they began to get to the treasure out of the cave and on to the ship. A sword appeared before Boris' throat.

"I wouldn't." Kierra smirked, stepping in front of him.

"Let me go! The Governor needs help." he pleaded. Kierra raised an eyebrow, and looked at Kai.

"Kai looks fine to me." she smirked. Boris glared at her, and drew his sword. Kierra looked at the blood-soaked blade. "You think it wise?" she inquired.

"You've destroyed the Governor's life. You and that slut!" Boris yelled. Kierra felt her blood boil.

"Oh dear, he shouldn't have said that." Ray whispered, as he and Max carried the dresses back to the ship. Tala and Kai looked each other before looking at Tyson, who was equally worried.

"Why?" he asked. Tyson glanced at him but it was Cathy who answered the question.

"Kierra and Beka have been friends since they were babies. Kierra values Beka's honor as much as Beka values Kierra's. To call one a bitch, slut, or whore means the other would happily kill you; and so would I." Cathy replied angrily since she grew up with them and valued their honor as they honored hers as well. And as if on cue, Kierra slammed her fist into Boris' nose, sending him backwards. The few survivors of the _**Dragoon**_ groaned in pain.

"Kierra!!!!! Come on, let's go!!!!!" Beka yelled. Kierra replaced her sword back in its holder and looked down at Voltaire.

"Hey Kai!!!!! Whatcha say to taking this guy back, and hanging him?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Kai and Tala smiled at each other both liking the idea. They rushed to join Kierra, as they carried the old man out of the cave. "Blimey!!!!! What has this guy been eating?" Kierra panted.

"You guys hurry up!!!!!!" Beka yelled.

"Try carrying the extra weight!!!!!" Tala shot back. Beka smacked her forehead as Cathy, who stood near by, giggled to herself as her eyes danced with laughter.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update agian!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	17. The Kraken Arrives

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**The Kraken Arrives**

Mariam sat on Mermaid rock, soaking up the rays of the sun smiling happy, just enjoying the moment. She suddenly noticed that the sea was getting rough. Looking behind her, Mariam caught sight of _**The Blazing Nova**_. The happiness she had turned to shocked and horror when she the _**Dragoon**_.

"Hey Mariam? You okay?" Mathilda asked, joining her friend. She too gasped when she look were Mariam was looking and saw both ships. "What are we gonna do?" the smaller mermaid asked.

"I'm not sure." Mariam replied.

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Michael grumbled as Daichi came out of the hold to have a look at what was going on and saw that Voltaire was chained to the mast of the ship, thankfully he hadn't been seen yet. Kierra glared at Michael.

"Hey!!!! Don't take it out on the ship." she hissed, before glancing behind them. "See, they're miles away." she grinned. Eddy and Michael stared at her as if she was crazy.

"That's why they're rolling out the guns." Eddy hissed. Beka gulped.

"Emily!!!! Get this ship moving!!!!" she ordered. Emily nodded her head.

* * *

Mariah frowned when she saw the ships. "This is not good. If _**The Blazing Nova**_ doesn't make it, the treasure is going to be lost." the neko-jin muttered fearfully.

"Who cares?" Ming-Ming spat, her arms crossed over her chest. Mathilda glared at her.

"You're such a sore loser Ming-Ming." she hissed. Hillary coughed to grab their attention.

"Summoning _the Kraken_ would a good idea, yes?" she smiled slightly. Mathilda, Mariah and Mariam nodded their head. Ming-Ming sighed.

"Whatever." she grumbled, as the five mermaids disappeared into the sea.

* * *

**_The Blazing Nova _**sailed pasted Mermaid rock without a second look, quickly followed by _**Dragoon**_. "That's it!!!! We're not getting away." Kevin grumbled, almost giving up there and then. Suddenly the ship rocked. 

"What was that?" Queen asked, as everyone looked over the side, Daichi had manganed to stay hidden and keep quite as the ship rocked.

"I think we hit a reef." Emily called down to them. Beka shook her head looking frightened. Kierra and Cathy caught on to what she was so worried about.

"That wasn't a reef. That was _The Kraken_!!!" The half British pirate panicked. The crew began to panic as well, before Joey calmed them down.

"Wait!!!! If _The Kraken_ was meant to attack us, wouldn't it have done it by now?" he asked.

"_He's right you know!!!!!!" _a vocie called out to them.

Everyone rushed over to the side to see Mariah, and the other mermaids. "_The Kraken_ was summoned to stop Boris. Not you." Mariam called up. Before the crew could thank them, the mermaids disappeared in to the water.

They still didn't realize that they had a stoweaway on board, yet, but Daichi knew that they would find him sooner or later and he hoped they would get away from _the Kraken_ and away from Boris and his men before they did find him.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update again!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	18. Goodbye Boris And Hello Daichi

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**Good-bye Boris And Hello Daichi**

The crew of _**The Blazing Nova**_ ran to the back of the ship. They watched the _**Dragoon**_ closely. A dark shadow was seen in the water, swimming towards Boris' ship.

The few remaining members of Boris' crew looked round nervously, as something smacked into them. Boris turned to one of them. "What was that?" he inquired. The crew member shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we hit a reef." he replied. Boris' jaw tightened slightly. Unseen to the crew, large tentacles were crawling up the side of the ship. The ship gave another jolt.

"That's no reef!!!!!" Barthez yelled. As Boris turned to look behind him, a giant tentacle was seen.

"Oh my god. It's _The Kraken!!!!!_!" He yelled, running to a safer place. The tentacle crashed down on the ship, crushing the middle with as much ease as a hot knife through butter.

* * *

Four of the mermaids watched from their perch on Mermaid rock, as the _**Dragoon**_ was being destroyed. "Why do I feel sad every time I see _The Kraken_ destroys something?" Mariam questioned. 

"Because you think with your heart and not your head." Ming-Ming chuckled. Mariam stuck her tongue out at her. Mariah glared at them both.

"Listen, Mariam's brother found a scroll. This scroll can save Mariam and make her human again. This may be her last day as a mermaid." she informed. Mariam's eyes shimmered with tears of happiness, as Ming-Ming crossed her arms over her chest. Mathilda swam up to them.

"Mariam might not be the only one turning into a human." she grinned.

* * *

Boris had climbed to the top of the ship's mast, watching the destruction from above. _The Kraken's_ large tentacles crashed into the ship and killed anyone who got too close. The ship was sinking, he knew that fact. 

However, all hope of escaping had gone.

Unless...

* * *

"Can we get going now?" Beka asked, turning away from the sight. Voltaire was still chained to the mast. Kierra nodded her head, also turning away. The ship began to move once more, as the crew returned to their posts. 

"So, what are you gonna do about us?" Tala asked, sitting with Kai facing Bake and Cathy. Beka sat on barrel of rum, and stared at the sky as Cathy sat on the deck leaning against the barrel of rum that Beka sat on.

"Take you back to Port Phoenix. Kai's Governor now." she mumbled. Beka looked at the crimson-eyed Russian. "Hope you don't decide to hang us when we get back." she hissed in a joking way. Kai shook his head.

"No. If anything you are free to be pirates. I can just imagine my father being this way and besides I can't hang my own twin sister." he replied as he smiled at Cathy who smiled back. Kierra chuckled from her position.

"Oh yeah. Hell of a lot more fun then Voltaire and Boris." she called, watching the sea.

"Nice of you to think that." Boris hissed, as he climbed over the side of the ship as Kai, Tala, Cathy and Beka jumped to their feet. He was soaking wet, but his presence brought a flicker of hope into Voltaire's ageing eyes. Kierra backed away, stumbled slightly.

"You!!!! You're meant to be dead!!!!" she cried out in shock. Boris laughed and held his gun out, aiming for Cathy's head.

"I made it away before _The Kraken_ could get me. Now I'm taking this ship in the name of Governor Voltaire Hiwatari." Boris sneered and cocked his gun. Cathy shut her eyes.

**BANG!!! BANG!!!**

Cathy's eyes flew open. She waited for the taste of blood in her mouth, when she noticed that Boris' gun was not smoking. Boris looked up at Kierra, who was holding her gun, then at Tala who was holding Kai's gun. Those guns _were_ smoking. Boris dropped his gun, and looked down at his shirt.

Two small dark holes were seen, as blood spread quickly. While he was distracted, Beka slammed into him. This sent him toppling over the side of the ship, where he landed in the water. As the blue sea water turned crimson, sharks began to circle their prey.

Tala dropped the gun suddenly, where it landed with a thump. He stared numbly at the spot where Boris had been standing. Beka frowned and looked at the crew.

"Come on your cockroaches, we've got a port to get back to!!! Move it!!!" Beka ordered. Cathy and Kai stared at Kierra and Tala as they stood there not moving before Kierra snapped out of her daze and smirked.

"Good riddance." She said cheerfully as Beka shook her head with a grin as Cathy and Kai led Tala away.

* * *

"You okay, Tala?" Kierra asked, handing Tala a glass of rum after she and Beka joined Kai, Cathy, and Tala in the cabin. The red head didn't pick it up. Kierra shrugged. "Waste not, want not." she added, grabbing the glass and downing the contents. Beka frowned at her friend. 

"Tala? Tala, are you okay?" Kai asked, shaking his boyfriend slightly. Tala flung his arms round Kai suddenly. Cathy turned to Kierra and Beka.

"Come on you guys. We've gotta give them some space." Cathy stated with a small smile on her face, grabbing her friend Kierra as Beka walked towards the door.

"But the rum!!!!" Kierra protested as Cathy yanked her away. The cabin door was slammed shut, before to opened again. "When I want my rum, I get my rum!!" Kierra grumbled, grabbing the bottle. Then she left, wobbling slightly.

"I killed him. I killed Boris." Tala whispered. Kai shook his head.

"He deserved it Tala. He would have spilt us up." Kai pointed out. Tala sighed.

* * *

A little while later Crusher found Daichi, who had disappered back into the hold again, and brought him topside. 

"Hey Captains!! Look who I found in the hold!!" Crusher exclaimed as he carried Daichi over to were they were.

"Another stowaway?" Beka asked disbelievingly, as Crusher dropped Daichi in front of Beka, Kierra, Cathy, Kai and Tala, who had finally joined them after Tala got over the fact that he had killed Boris.

"What are we going to do with him?" Cathy asked. The crew gave many ideas on what to do, Kierra even said to throw him over board.

"I want to be a pirate!!!" Daichi exclaimed.

"I have an idea." Joey said as he stepped up.

"What is it then, Joey?" Beka asked him.

"Since he wants to be a pirate, then we should let him. I'll kept an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get into or cause any trouble." Joey said.

"I like that idea." Kierra said before blushing when Joey smiled at her.

Beka and Cathy exchanged glances and a knowing look; they knew that Kierra was falling for Joey and that he felt the same way about her. They also liked the idea and agreed to it.

"Okay Daichi. Here's the deal, you can be a pirate and Joey here will make sure you don't get into or cause any trouble for us or with us. Got that?" Beka asked.

"Aye, aye Captain!!" Daichi said slauting her.

"He's all yours Joey." Cathy said looking at him.

"Thank you." Joey said as he bowed to them and led Daichi away.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: YEAH!!!!!!!!!! I GOT TO KILL BORIS!!!!!!!!!! **_(starts bouncing around the room.)_

_Annie: Ignore Kierra; she has been bugging me to let her kill Boris for a long time... We hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Review please or I won't update again!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: CYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _(still hyper.)_


	19. The Ship Wreck Surpirse

Annie: _We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are you adding this chapter?**

_Annie: Because I felt like I needed to add a little something extra to it so it would be more unique. __This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... and ****we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**The Ship Wreck Surprise**

After the whole thing with Boris and Daichi, _**The Blazing Nova**_ sailed on and just as the sun was starting to set the crew noticed pieces of wood floating in the water.

"Captains!! You better come take a look at this!!!" Joey called; Daichi was helping Eddy clean the deck of the ship along with some of the others.

Beka and Kierra were standing by the wheel that Queen was steering, talking, while Cathy, Kai, and Tala where by the door to the cabin also talking when Joey called out. The five of them went to were he was standing and saw the ship wreck, and the crew wondered what just happened to the ship, the mermaids were near by when Beka gave the order to stop the ship.

"There was a storm out here a few days ago, I think this ship got caught in it and was destroyed." Hillary said.

"I think I see something on that piece of wood over there." Kierra said pointing it out.

"I agree." Beka said as Mariam swam over to where Kierra was pointing and found a young child on the piece of wood.

"I don't believe it!!" Mariam said softly as she checked the young child who was no older than 5 at the lest, was still alive.

"What is it?!" Mathilda asked Mariam.

"It's a young child and she's still alive!!!" Mariam yelled as she started to push the piece of wood with the child on it towards _**The Blazing Nova**_.

* * *

Once they got the child onto the ship and she started to come around and when she looked about her she didn't know what to do. 

"Who are you?" Cathy asked her.

"Ruby Selene Wordsworth." She said.

"How old are you Ruby?" Beka asked.

"Five." Ruby said.

"Where are your mother and father?" Kierra asked.

"Mother was with me on the ship, and father died when I was two years old." Ruby answered.

"She's the only survivor!!" Mariah called up.

"Who said that?" Ruby asked.

"One of the five mermaids that are next to the ship right now, they brought you over to the ship so we could bring you on board." Jamie explained.

"Oh." Ruby said.

"So that means your mother is dead, do you have any other relatives?" Beka asked her.

"My mother told me that she had two older brothers, who were twins, who both got married, but her oldest twin brother and his wife died in a storm three months after they got married. Her younger twin brother and his wife were killed by his father-in-law." Ruby said.

"Do you know what their names were?" Cathy asked.

"Mother said that her brother who died in the storm was Dwight Zagato Moraski and his wife was Emeraude Bonnie Moraski. I think mother said her other brother was Nicolas Ascott Moraski and he married someone named Kasmira Anne Moraski." Ruby said surprising everyone.

"Emeraude and Dwight are our aunt and uncle and Nicolas and Kasmira were our mother and father." Kai said shocked.

"So that means you are our cousin." Cathy said.

"I guess so." Ruby said.

"I didn't know they had a cousin." Kierra muttered softly.

"I seem to recall papa saying something about them having a younger sister who was like ten or twelve years young than they were." Beka commented.

"Now that you mention it I remember your father had said something to your mother about someone named Ashley knew the truth about the death of our parents." Cathy said.

"Ashley was my mother's name." Ruby spoke up.

"Are you sure about that?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Ruby said.

"What was you're father's name?" Tala asked.

"Jason Stanley Wordsworth; I think that was what mother said my father's name was." Ruby replied.

* * *

"Where am I going to live now?" Ruby asked a couple hours later after she had dried off and Kierra gave the order to start the ship moving again. 

"You might as well live with me and Kai in Port Phoenix." Cathy said.

"I've never been to Port Phoenix. I have always lived in Port Sesame, with my mother." Ruby told them.

Kai and Cathy had told her about their grandfather, who was still chained to the mast, and what he had done and the whole story about what happened to their parents so she would know and understand why they were going to have him killed and Kai would take over as governor.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!! Even if it is a bit rushed.**

_Annie: It is not rushed!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Only a little!!!**

_Annie: Well...maybe you're right it is a bit rushed...but that's how it turned out. Review please or I won't update again!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	20. Shopping In Toruga

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Thank you everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**Shopping in Tortuga**

"Erm...Captains?"

Kierra open her eyes, as Beka turned away from Mokona as Cathy turned around so her back was to the window. Joseph stood by the cabin door, nervously scratching his arm. Beka, Cathy, and Kierra were slightly surprised, as Joseph never asked for anything. "Yeah Joseph?" Beka questioned.

"I was wonder if...erm..." Cathy rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Spit it out man!!!!" Kierra ordered. Joseph jumped slightly.

"I was wondering if we could go to Tortuga again. I want to read the scroll I found to turn my sister and her friends back into humans. I highly doubt you'll let them wear the dresses your mother's wore." Joseph explained, straightening up. Beka looked at Cathy then at Kierra, who both had smiles on their faces.

"Sure!!!! We'll get something for them. By the way, why are you turning the other four into humans?" Kierra inquired, standing up.

"Well, they've kind of become Mariam's friends. I know she doesn't want to be separated from them, and I hate to see my sister hurt." he responded. Beka smiled again, as Mokona jumped on her shoulder.

"Very well. Detour to Tortuga it is. Go tell everyone." she stated. Joseph saluted her before running outside.

* * *

Tortuga had never changed. 

It was the crew's second home. "So, how do people make a living if you're gonna take the clothes?" Tala asked, keeping close to Kai.

"That's the beauty of Tortuga. The shop owner is either to drunk to notice, or just robs someone else." Beka grinned.

"I'll never understand this place." Kai grumbled, as Beka and Kierra walked into a clothes shop.

Cathy giggled before saying "I didn't either at first but each time I came here I understood it a little more."

"Each time you come here you'll understand it, savvy." Kierra replied echoing Cathy, ushering the two boys in.

"How's business, Adam?" Beka yelled, walking up to the counter before banging on the counter top. A loud snore was heard from the other side, Adam was fast asleep. Beka shrugged and turned to the row of clothes. "Right, we want something for Mariam first." she muttered, feeling the fabric of a dress.

"How about this one?" Kierra asked, holding up ice green off the shoulder's dress. The top half of the dress was ice green which matched the inlay of the dress. With was a pair of pale shoes. Beka nodded her head. "Hold this." Kierra ordered, throwing the dress at Tala. The red head caught it, glaring at the pirate.

"Why don't you hold it?" he questioned. Kai hide his snicker.

"Because Beka can't pick out the other four clothes all by her onies savvy." Kierra replied.

"Okay, I found something for Hillary!" Beka called. She held up a light pink off-the-shoulders belly top, a tan mini skirt and a pair of black boots. Kierra nodded, and Beka threw them at Kai. He glared at her as well.

"Here's something for Mathilda." Cathy said as she pulled out a pair of black boots, a pair of black jeans that stopped just past the knees, and a grey top with a black corset and ice green ribbon. This too was handed to Tala to hold.

Beka found the perfect outfit for Ming-Ming, even if she didn't want to get that mermaid anything. It was a shimmering hot pink strapy dress, with a light pink long sleeveless coat that would come to her knees and knee high white boots. Kai caught the dress, pulling a face at it as Cathy giggled.

Kierra pulled out a good outfit for Mariah. A reddish pink corset with a light pink top underneath, a long black skirt with a pair of black sandals. Tala was forced to hold this one as well.

Cathy found a nice outfit for their young cousin, Ruby. A light blue tank-top and black kaprees and black boots. She gave those to Kai to hold, they had agreed that they would by her some more clothes when they got back to Port Phoenix.

"Right, that's everything. Let's get going!" Beka ordered, as the boys trailed behind carrying the outfits.

* * *

By the time the five had gotten back to the ship, the mermaids were all human. They sat on the bed in the cabin covered with a brown blanket, with Ruby sitting in a chair near by. Beka, Cathy, and Kierra entered, placing the outfits in front of the group. 

"Here ya go. Special delivery from Tortuga." Kierra grinned, before being pulled out by Beka as Cathy followed closing the door behind her.

Ruby skipped out of the cabin, a few minutes later, and up to her cousins as they chuckled. "How do I look?" she asked them.

"You look like a real pirate." Tala said, who stood with them.

"I think you look like I did when I was your age." Cathy said.

"True, you do look like Cathy at that age." Kai agreed as Ruby giggled.

Mathilda walked out of the cabin, trying to fix the ribbon. "Damn this thing." she cursed. Miguel walked up to her.

"Here, let me help." he offered. Mathilda blushed a deep red, as the pirate fixed the ribbon for her. Ming-Ming walked past, giggling. "There you go." Miguel smiled.

"Thank you." Mathilda whispered. Mariah shortly followed with Hillary, looking around for someone.

"Who you looking for?" Kevin asked, one eyebrow raised. Hillary chose to answer for her neko-jin friend.

"She's looking for Ray. Mariah's had a crush on him for ages." she informed. Kevin hid a chuckled behind his hand. "What's so funny?" Hillary questioned.

"Nothing, Ray's over there." the impish pirate pointed, Mariah looked over and walked towards him. Joseph waited, scratching his knuckles.

"How do I look baby brother?" Mariam asked. Joseph looked at his older sister and gasped. Mariam smiled a little, as she twirled round. "I guess I look alright in it." she giggled. Joseph shook his head.

"Not alright. You look beautiful." he replied as he smiled and Mariam smiled back.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please or I won't update again!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!**


	21. Returning Home

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter.**

_Annie: This is the second to last chapter of "The Gold of Capricorn." This__ story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Oh and before I forget...I posted some pirate pics on my Homepage, there's me and Kierra as pirates and Cathy as a pirate and as a noble, and there the craving on the rock on 'Crimson Skull Island' please check them out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the pervious chapter!!!!!

* * *

_

**Returning Home**

Kai was glad that he was returning home. He enjoyed the small journey, but Port Phoenix was calling him back.

However, when they docked at Port Sesame, Kai demanded to know what was going on.

"I thought you said you were taking us home." Kai hissed. Beka raised an eyebrow at him, as he pounded his fist on the wooden table. All six of them were in the cabin, as the crew began to unload.

"Yeah, that was before someone pointed out how we are still wanted by your grandfather. We set one foot on your port and we're dead." Beka replied coolly.

"So how are we going to get back home?" Tala questioned. Kierra smirked.

"I have a friend here who owns me a favor. He'll take you, lover-boy and Voltaire back to your port." She replied. Wolborg and Inouva stared at each other, as if to ay goodbye to each other.

"So, I guess this goodbye then." Kai muttered. Mokona jumped onto Beka's shoulder.

"Yeah. Gonna miss that smart mouth of yours." She joked. Beka held out her hand, to which Kai shook. "Do us a favor. Drop the law against the pirates, and drop us a line to when the old git is gonna get hanged." She smiled.

Kai nodded his head before looking at his twin sister who had Ruby sitting on her lap.

"Are you going to stay here or live with us at Port Phoenix?" he asked her.

"Maybe. For the moment I will stay here because of the law, and then I might stay with you when we come to watch grandfather's hanging." Cathy replied.

"What about me?" Ruby asked looking from Cathy to Kai then back to Cathy again.

"I think it's best if you go with Kai and Tala to Port Phoenix, Ruby." Cathy said as she looked down at her as Kai agreed.

"Okay." Ruby said.

"Who is this friend anyway?" Tala questioned.

"His name is Captain Aaron, he owns _**The Red Pearl**_ and he will take you back." Kierra said.

* * *

"Sir! I see a ship!" 

Captain Hawkins turned to look out to sea. Sure enough there was a ship sailing towards them. "Is it Master Boris?" Captain Hawkins questioned. One of the guards shrugged.

"I'm not sure sir. I can't see any sign of him." He informed. Captain Hawkins chewed his lip, thinking over his next move.

"Everyone down to the docks. We will greet this ship just to make sure." He ordered.

* * *

As _**"The Red Pearl"**_ docked, the guards all had a shock. Kai waited till the walkway was dropped down before walking down to the dock. "Master Kai!!!! It's good to see you safe sir." Captain Hawkins stated. 

"Captain. I want you to arrest my grandfather." Kai ordered, as Tala and Ruby trailed behind him. Wolborg was not too far behind. Captain Hawkins stared at him in shock.

"Arrest Governor Voltaire? But why?" he asked. Kai stopped and turned to face the captain.

"Are you questioning my orders?" he hissed lowly. Captain Hawkins gulped and shook his head.

"No sir. It's just the public would want to know why their Governor was arrested." He replied. Tala glanced at Kai. He had feared this part of the plan.

"My grandfather has tried on several attempts to kill both me and Tala and my twin sister. He has also admitted to killing three innocent sailors and his daughter. For that, I find him unfit to be Governor and therefore I will be taking over. Am I understood?" Kai responded. Captain Hawkins nodded his head.

"Yes sir." He muttered, and walked away. Tala let out a breath that he had been holding onto.

"That went better then I thought." He whispered. Kai smiled.

"I'm a better liar then you are my beloved Red." He replied. Tala frowned slightly.

"That's what worries me." He grumbled as they watched Ruby skip about them, trying to look at everything as they walked along.

* * *

"I do actually miss those two." Kierra said suddenly, as she sat with Beka and Cathy in '_Balto's Crazy Tavren'_. A pub they always go to when they want to get a drink. 

Beka looked over her glass, staring at her friend in a drunken haze. "Really? _**Hic!**_" Beka asked, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Things seemed _**Hic!**_ A whole lot fun with them around." Kierra grumbled, watching two men wrestle over something. Beka nodded her head, feeling her head swim.

"I guess." She muttered. "Hey!!!! When Voltaire gets hung they'll invite us. I know they will." She grinned. Kierra and Cathy grinned back.

"I can't wait _**Hic!**_ To see that..." Cathy piped up.

"Shall we?" Cathy asked, pointing to a fight that was about to begin. Beka and Kierra began to giggle.

"We shall!!!!" Beka and Kierra answered, as the three of them joined the fight.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope _HIC!!_ you have enjoyed _HIC!!_ the chapter!!!! **(still feeling the affects of the rum and grins.) 

_Annie: Review please HIC!! or I won't HIC!! update again!!!! HIC!! Bye!!!!!!!_ (also still feeling the affects of the rum, grinningly, before passes out.)

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!! _HIC!! _**(also passes out.)

**_(THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!)_**


	22. Home Sweet Home

_Annie: We're back..._(is not feeling well because of the hangover from the rum she drank in the pervious chapter.)

**SB/Kierra: And with the last chapter of ****'The Gold of Capricorn.'** (also not feeling well.)

_Annie: This story is based on __'Fools Gold'__ by My Harlequin Romance, and that there will be a lot of similarities between the two stories..._

**SB/Kierra: Yes and we don't own anything except ourselves and ****Nicolas, Dean, Roger, Emeraude, Cathy, Captain Hawkins, Kasmira, Ramona, Alanna, Captain Aaron, and anyone else that is not mentioned...**

_Annie: Thank Tenshi of Freedom and My Harlequin Romance for reviewing the pervious chapter, we hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story...

* * *

_

**Home Sweet Home**

Kai hated suits.

Always had and always will. However, this was a top affair, and he was now Governor. A big hole to replace since his grandfather ruled the office.

Kai tugged at his collar and stared at himself in the mirror. It was almost 60 degrees outside. Kai frowned. He was going to bake, he knew it.

No sooner had Kai returned home with Tala and his young cousin Ruby; the Russian dropped the law against pirates. Captain Hawkins argued that pirates would ransack the port more often, but neither Kai nor Tala were worried. Besides Kai told him that Cathy was a pirate and she and her friends would not raid the port. They both also knew that most of the pirates spent their life in Tortuga.

Completely wasted.

The office door was knocked. "What?" Kai called, tugging once more at his collar. The door creaked open and Kai made a mental note to get it fixed. Tala poked his head round the door.

"Kai, they're gonna bring Voltaire out soon." he informed. Kai turned to face his beloved red head and nodded his head.

"Okay. Tell them I shall be out in a moment." he replied. Tala nodded his head and left, closing the door behind. Kai sighed deeply, tugged his collar once more and then left the office.

Kai walked under a sheltered walkway in the garden. He glanced over to the garden, smiling slightly as he spotted his young cousin Ruby in the garden.

"Never thought I'd see you smile." came a British voice Kai knew all too well. The Russian spun round and smiled. The figure hadn't changed at all.

"Well, well, well look whose back. I see you got my invite." Kai chuckled. The figure nodded their head as someone else giggled.

"But of course. Wouldn't miss this for the world." The first person said.

"No where in the invite said you were getting married, brother dearest." The second person added as she pointed at something on Kai's finger. Kai glanced at the ring on his finger.

"Cathy!!!!" Ruby exclaimed when she saw her other cousin and ran up to her, she was wearing a nice white blouse and a sky blue skirt and light blue sandals.

"Hello there little one!!! I've missed you." Cathy said as she hugged her young cousin as Kai chuckled.

"Yep. The wedding's gonna be held in the garden." Kai replied, looking back at the two figures. As a third person joined in.

"Wedding? I love Weddings!!!! Drinks all round!!!" the third figure cheered with a thick British accent then stopped. "We are invited right?" she asked. Kai chuckled again and nodded his head.

"Of course. What would the wedding be like if you weren't there." he laughed. Kai checked his watch. "We'd better get going. Tala's gonna wonder where I am. Is it just you or the whole crew?" Kai asked, walking towards the gallows.

"All of us. We left the crew at the gallows." the first figure answered.

By the time Kai had returned to Tala's side, Voltaire already had the noose round his neck. The town clerk was about to read the crimes.

"Voltaire Hiwatari. For your willful commission of crime against the crown. These acts are sinister in nature. The murder of Kasmira Anne Hiwatari, the murder of Nicolas Ascott Moraski, the murder of Dean Mason Remington, the murder of Roger Jacob Norville and finally the attempted murders of Tala, Kai and Catherine. For this you shall be hung by the neck until dead. May god have mercy on your soul." The town clerk read out.

"It's lies!!!! All of it are lies!!!!" Voltaire yelled, as the hang man walked round to a lever.

"Shoes on the other foot now Voltaire." Kai said, Tala stood to his left, holding his hand, and to Kai's right was his twin sister Cathy who was waving at him with an evil glint in her eyes and a small smirk on her face; and Ruby stood next to her, her face expressionless.

The older Russian glanced down and gasped. Kierra began to pull faces at him, while Beka stood with a smirk on her face. The whole crew of _**The Blazing Nova**_ stood there cheering. Even the mermaids, who had wormed their way into the crew, were there.

That was the last thing Voltaire saw as the noose got tighter and he struggled. Then the world went black.

Kai, Tala, and Ruby joined the crew on the docks as they prepared to leave. Wolborg and Inouva seem to smile at each other. "Do you really have to go? I mean you could stay here." Kai muttered. Beka shook her head.

"Port Sesame is home. It's where we where born." she replied. Kierra grumbled something under her breath.

"You could do us a favor. You could just have Ming-Ming. She's doing my head in." the half British pirate hissed, as the ex-mermaid did nothing but file her nails. Tala shudders.

"Maybe you could drop her off at Tortuga. I'm sure she'll fit in great there." he suggested. Kierra smiled widely, slapping him on the back.

"Who knew you had it in you Tala. That settles it. She's going to Tortuga!!!" Kierra cheered her eyes dancing wickedly. She took off to tell the crew the news. Inouva gave a small howl as if to say goodbye, and took off after Kierra. Mokona the monkey handed Kai something shiny.

"I couldn't keep it. That has some fond memories to it. I'd keep it close." Beka smiled. In Kai's hand was his piece of the _key_. "Drop us a line when the wedding's on!!!! See ya around!!!!" Beka yelled, as she ran towards the ship after she hugged Cathy good bye since she was staying in Port Phoenix with her twin brother and their young cousin.

Tala, Ruby, Cathy, and Kai waved as the ship took off. Wolborg and Alcyone howled loudly, and Inouva howled back in reply, as _**The Blazing Nova**_ disappeared from Port Phoenix.

After the ship disappeared from view Cathy started to hum a tone before she started to sing as they walked away from the docks.

"**Yo ho!!! Yo ho!!! A pirate's life we go!! Ohhhh!!!! My father was a pirate sailing the seven seas!!! He plundered every port you see!!!!**

"**He wasn't alone for he had three good friends who were pirates like he!!!! All four were the captains of the ship the **_**Blazing Nova**_** you see!!! They built it from scratch and built up their crew and plundered every port they came upon you hear!!!!**

"**Yo ho!!! Yo ho!!! A pirate's life we go!! Ohhhh!!!! My father was a pirate sailing the seven seas!!! He plundered every port you see!!!!**

"**As they plundered they laid eyes upon four beautiful women they ever did see!!!! Three were barmaids and they fell for my father's three friends you see!!!! Father's love was the governor's daughter a forbidden love but they did not care and the governor was furious to hear!!!!**

"**Yo ho!!! Yo ho!!! A pirate's life we go!! Ohhhh!!!! My father was a pirate sailing the seven seas!!! He plundered every port you see!!!!**

"**All four married and had a child or two or three!!!! Grandfather had them kill leaving behind their babies!!!! After nineteen years the truth for one is reveled and brother and sister are together again after fourteen year!!!!**

"**Yo ho!!! Yo ho!!! A pirate's life we go!! Ohhhh!!!! My father was a pirate sailing the seven seas!!! He plundered every port you see!!!!**

"**My brother is now the governor and he loves another male but I don't care you hear!!!! He hung our grandfather for killing our parents and I was there to see!!!! He did away with the law forbidding pirates to land at port all because I'm a pirate too you see!!!!**

"**Yo ho!!! Yo ho!!! A pirate's life we go!! Ohhhh!!!! My father was a pirate sailing the seven seas!!! He plundered every port you see!!!!**

"**Yo ho!!! Yo ho!!! A pirate's life we go!! Ohhhh!!!! My father was a pirate sailing the seven seas!!! He plundered every port you see!!!!**

"**Yo ho!!! Yo ho!!! A pirate's life we go!! Ohhhh!!!! My father was a pirate sailing the seven seas!!! He plundered every port you see!!!!**

"**Yo ho!!!!!! Yo ho!!!!!!! YO HO!!!!"**

Kai, Ruby, and Tala laughed when they heard the song and Cathy said that she had made it up the night after Kai, Ruby, and Tala left Port Sesame, and that it told the story of the adventure they had together.

It wasn't long afterwards that Kai and Tala got married and Kierra noticed, before they left the day after the wedding, that something was different about Inouva and it was then that they all learned that she was pregnent. After a while later Inouva gave brith to six wolf pups, three males and three females, and they all lived happilly ever after.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope have enjoyed the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: I forgot to mention that Inouva was a female wolf... I think I said somewhere that she was a boy... but she's not. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
